


La viuda de Panem

by sara_f_black



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la vida de uno de los símbolos más utilizados por el nuevo gobierno se ve en riesgo, Capitolio envía al único miembro de su personal de seguridad al que la inestable Annie Cresta va a aceptar a su lado. ¿Será realmente su papel solo de protector?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La viuda de Panem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AglaiaCallia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/gifts).



> Este fic va dedicado para aglaiacallia, sin ella nunca hubiera tenido el valor de empezarlo ni seguirlo. Gracias por hacerme creer en la historia, por eso es tuya. Gracias a thefrozenyogurt por su lectura y a mi BFF por haber hecho el beteo a fondo de la obra completa.

_“Finnick Odair fue el amante de Capitolio. Todos querían tenerlo en su lecho. Sació el hambre de muchos y dejó con sed de más a todos. Nunca podía tenerse dos veces pero nunca se tenía suficiente de él. Conoció los anhelos prohibidos de los corazones oscuros. Cumplió fantasías retorcidas de placer insaciable. Fue vendido por el presidente Snow al deseo de los grandes y poderosos._

_Panem lo odiaba mientras tanto. El joven que vivía de la obscena riqueza de Capitolio. El amante insensible, el frívolo joven de cuerpo perfecto. No fue hasta después que supo la verdad. Hasta la segunda rebelión no se hizo justicia a su sufrimiento, cuando finalmente le habló directamente a la gente y dijo la verdad. Reveló los secretos de la élite del Capitolio, vomitó las tóxicas noches de esclavitud que había vivido._

_Meses después, Panem conoció al verdadero Finnick Odair. El joven enamorado de corazón de oro que tomó por esposa a la única mujer que realmente había amado. Esa por cuyo amor se había sometido a las humillaciones de Capitolio, para evitar que le hicieran daño si se negaba. Su boda con la joven, inocente y frágil Annie Cresta fue el evento que llenó de felicidad y esperanza al país en sus días más oscuros._

_Del amante de Capitolio, a los novios de Panem. Su muerte durante la guerra devastó a un país. Ahora que la guerra ha acabado, el cariño de todos se ha volcado con la sobreviviente, con la mujer de mirada pura que le llora en casa, mirando al mar._

_Annie Odair, la viuda de Panem._

_Sin embargo, los antes amantes de su esposo, cegados por los celos y por el dolor de haber visto traicionados sus secretos en los labios de Finnick, ahora buscan venganza. Alguien ha atentado contra la vida de Annie Odair y su pequeño hijo._

_¡Atención, Panem! La guerra ha terminado, pero los enemigos siguen buscando pelea. No podemos…”_

Gale apagó el televisor del auto. Contaba con uno por ser transporte oficial. Sabía de memoria los detalles de la propo. Pedían detalles e informes sobre quién podría haber realizado el ataque contra la Vencedora y su retoño, pero de momento no había llegado nada. Se preguntaba a qué clase de cursi director había contratado Flavia para hacer un corto tan innecesariamente dramático.

Panem amaba a Annie Odair sin necesidad de ayuda. Después de que el Sinsajo perdiera la cabeza el pueblo se había volcado con una chica que ya estaba loca desde antes pero resultaba el símbolo del amor, la pérdida y la supervivencia.

El nacimiento del heredero de Finnick Odair había sido celebrado porque claro, Plutarch había sabido aprovechar el evento. A Annie no parecía molestarle pero tampoco se prestaba para juegos. Ella sólo quería vivir feliz y tranquila al lado del mar junto a su pequeño Finn, lejos de las cámaras. Hasta donde sabía, se había hecho de una buena aliada para lograrlo y había funcionado hasta ahora.

El ataque había puesto al nuevo gobierno en alerta. Annie parecía estar llevándolo bien, los expertos decían que había bloqueado el hecho de haber tenido que matar una vez más. Sin embargo, era un hecho que el atacante era un asesino a sueldo y podrían venir más. Ya habían tenido algunos “accidentes” previos que a la luz de los nuevos hechos resultaban inquietantes.

La figura de Annie Odair se había vuelto importante para el gobierno, por lo que Paylor autorizó que uno de sus mejores hombres en defensa del Distrito 2 se desplazara hasta allí a hacerse cargo personalmente. El hecho de que se hubieran conocido en el Distrito 13 hacía pensar a los expertos que no despertaría la desconfianza de la chica.

Él hubiera preferido quedarse en el 2, donde había colaborado desde el final de la guerra en el diseño de las defensas del nuevo gobierno. Sin embargo, tenía que seguir órdenes. Después de todo cabía la posibilidad que los ataques a Annie fueran parte de algo más grande y no sólo de una vendetta personal por las revelaciones hechas por Finnick el día del rescate de los Vencedores de Capitolio.

Se bajó del auto justo frente a la casa a la cual se dirigía. La conocida antiguamente como Villa de los Vencedores del Distrito 4 era una serie de casas de dos plantas, paredes blancas, amplias ventanas y vista al mar. Había manejado hasta allí siguiendo las indicaciones que le habían dado. No se veían coches como aquel por ahí. Habían insistido en que llevara las ventanas oscuras pues su presencia allí era un secreto, pero el auto llamaba mucho la atención.

Respiró profundo y el aire con olor a sal llenó sus pulmones. No terminaba de gustarle, pero el sonido de las olas daba una sensación de libertad y tranquilidad que no había esperado. De cualquier forma no tenía tiempo para ello. Estaba allí por algo oficial. Se puso los anteojos oscuros que le habían dado por el mismo fin que el auto y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

O al menos eso intentó, hasta que un hacha le cerró el camino.

––––––––––––––––––––

–¿Estás loca?

El hacha había venido volando hasta caer a unos metros por delante de él. Detrás venía una chica que recordaba bien, había estado con Katniss en el hospital allá en Distrito 13 y años antes había ganado los Juegos del Hambre: Johanna Mason. Al escuchar su expresión alarmada la chica le dedicó una mirada de desdén.

–Creo que el término según tus amigos del 13 era “mentalmente desequilibrada”.

Llegó hasta el hacha y se paró detrás de ella, encarándolo.

–No necesitaría un título para determinar eso –masculló él, sintiendo todavía las pulsaciones aceleradas a causa del susto. Avanzó hacia ella, pero no le dio espacio para pasar–. Vengo de parte del gobierno.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

–Me da igual. Le prometí a Annie que no entraría a la casa nadie que ella no aprobara antes.

Gale resopló y se quitó los malditos anteojos oscuros. Debió dejarlos en el auto, eran ridículos y quería poder ver directamente a la insolente Johanna.

–Sabes que Annie Cresta no está en condiciones de…

Se vio interrumpido por los gritos de un niño que se acercaba riendo, corriendo a paso tambaleante hasta que se cayó. Detrás de él venía la mujer en cuestión. Llevaba un ligero vestido blanco que se agitaba con la brisa marina. Se veía fresca y feliz. Se dejó caer junto al niño, lo levantó y le llenó de besitos la cara. No fue hasta después de eso que se giró para ver hacia la entrada.

–Annie, tenemos una visita –le anunció Johanna sin apartar la mirada de él–. No sé si lo recuerdas.

La mujer se levantó con el niño en brazos, quien no paraba de balbucear cosas sin sentido. Se acercó mirándolo fijamente a la cara hasta invadir su espacio personal, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Luego, tras unos momentos, sonrió.

–Lo recuerdo. Es Gale. Finnick confiaba en él, era amigo de Katniss–. Luego frunció el ceño ligeramente–. Pero trabaja para el gobierno ahora, ¿no?

Sabía que el trato con ella sería difícil. Recordaba que en realidad no estaba tan trastornada como su historia podía dar a entender, pero no era fácil seguir su línea de pensamiento, Finnick era el único que la había entendido siempre.

–Sí –contestó él optando por ser sincero y simple, retomando el trato de igualdad que tuvieron en el Distrito 13, cuando incluso compartían mesa para comer–. Me enviaron para protegerte.

La idea pareció divertirla. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su niño y lo miró de nuevo a él.

–Bueno, Gale. ¡Protégenos!

Para su sorpresa se rió y sin esperar alguna respuesta ni ver su reacción puso al niño en el suelo y volvió a correr detrás de él.

–––––––––––––––––––

Después del extraño recibimiento del que había sido objeto le había dado vuelta a la casa observándola. No era particularmente segura, no tenía rejas y una buena parte de la estructura eran ventanas.

Se le ocurrían varias formas de atacar esa vivienda, pero se trataba no sólo de ver las amenazas, sino establecer cómo evitarlas. Ni Johanna ni Annie se metieron con él mientras recorría el perímetro. Sin embargo, cuando fue a su encuentro en la parte delantera del jardín la mujer de Distrito 4 no quiso oír nada sobre esperar a que regresara al otro día pues aún debía ir a instalarse a la habitación que le prestarían en la nueva gobernación del Distrito.

–No pensarás quedarte en otro lado, ¿no? Nuestra casa es la casa de nuestros amigos.

Annie había hablado con firmeza y lo había hecho seguirla al segundo piso de la casa. Mientras subía las gradas pudo dar un breve vistazo a Johanna caminando despacio con mini–Finnick de la mano, quien balbuceaba entusiasmado y ella fingía escucharlo. Era una escena curiosa.

Tuvo que darse prisa para alcanzar a su anfitriona, quien ya se había detenido frente a la habitación del medio en el pasillo superior.

–Este será tu cuarto –declaró Annie abriendo una puerta.

Cuando Gale entró tuvo que contener una exclamación, pero la admiración debió aparecer en su rostro porque la mujer sonrió complacida.

–¿Te gusta?

Toda la pared estaba cubierta de conchas de distintos tamaños y colores. Aquel no era un trabajo reciente, tenía que haber tomado años hacerlo. La constancia de recoger las conchas y la paciencia de pegarlas una a una, ninguna sobrepuesta a las otras.

–Es bello, Annie.

Realmente lo era. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se había detenido a pensar si algo era simplemente bonito. Su respuesta complació a la mujer, cuyas mejillas se sonrosaron al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa encantadora.

–Te ayudará –afirmó antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la puerta y marcharse sin decir nada más.

Gale trató de seguirla. Necesitaba que le hablaran directamente del ataque sufrido, pero Annie era rápida y sigilosa, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla se había deslizado al primer piso.

El chico suspiró. Se acomodaría en el extraño cuarto de conchas y luego hablaría con ella. Aunque bien pensado, tal vez Johanna fuera una mejor opción. De cualquier forma tenía que hacerlo, había dudas sobre por qué Annie Cresta había tenido que hacerse cargo si la Vencedora del 7 también estaba presente.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Había optado por tomar una siesta después de acomodarse en el cuarto. Johanna lo había amenazado con un hacha imaginaria cuando trató de sacar el tema del ataque frente a Annie mientras preparaban la cena. Luego le había hecho señas para hablar en el pasillo y le había dicho que contestaría sus preguntas en la noche, cuando Annie y el niño estuvieran durmiendo.

Se acostó a dormir a la espera de ese momento. Pensó que si descansaba podría aprovechar parte de la noche para analizar la información obtenida. Lo había despertado la viuda para que bajara a cenar con ellas.

Era extraño estar sentado a la mesa en lo que parecía una sencilla comida familiar. No recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho.

Mentira, lo recordaba demasiado bien. Unas horas antes del bombardeo en Distrito 12 se había sentado con su madre, Rory, Vick y Posy. Su madre se las había ingeniado para que sus tres hermanos pudieran comer algo de cereal en agua hecho una espesa masa pegajosa. Ni ella ni él habían comido.

Luego de eso habían comido mejor, pero las mesas de Distrito 13 no contaban realmente como cenas familiares. Aunque eso le recordó que no era la primera vez que compartía mesa con Annie y Johanna, aunque en esa época la mujer de ojos verdes solía estar de la mano de su esposo y no alimentaba a ningún niño haciendo ruiditos de olas para acercarle una cuchara. Además, la Vencedora del Distrito 7 solía hacer comentarios inapropiados que hacían a la otra taparse los oídos y ausentarse de la realidad. En cambio ahora evitaba que él sacara temas desagradables.

Todo había cambiado tanto en un año… ¿o iban a ser dos ya? Probablemente, el niño de Finnick estaba enorme.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba ausente de la conversación hasta que Johanna le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa. Se sobresaltó y notó entonces que Annie estaba hablando entusiasmada.

–Iremos a pescar mañana –le decía a su pequeño, quien aplaudía emocionado–. Y traeremos peces grandes y deliciosos, podremos comernos uno cada uno. ¡Saldremos en el barco de papá!

–¿Perdona? –Cuando Gale habló la mujer lo miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción–. Annie, no creo que puedas salir a pescar pronto.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron genuinamente.

–¿Por qué no?

Aquello era incómodo, ¿cómo era posible que lo preguntara? Lanzó una mirada de auxilio a Johanna, quien rodó los ojos.

–Creo que Gale prefiere asegurarse de que todo vaya a estar bien si salen a altamar –dijo la mujer con despreocupación.

–Sí –añadió él–. Que no haya peligro.

Annie arqueó mucho las cejas.

–¿Pero es que alguna vez no hay peligro? –se rió como si él fuera muy inocente para creer eso, pero esta vez no le pareció que se burlaba de él.

En realidad, se le erizó la piel al darse cuenta que era la manera de la mujer de no aceptar el miedo de la amenaza bajo la que estaban.

–Mamá irá a la mar con Gale y te traeremos pescado un día –le prometió la mujer a su hijo. Al menos lo alivió escuchar “un día” en lugar de “mañana”.

Pudo escuchar cómo Johanna exhalaba con fuerza, seguramente pensando que pasaba el peligro en ese momento. Él por su parte, deseoso de ir recabando información, empezó a hacer preguntas sencillas sobre lo que solían hacer juntas para tratar de conocer la rutina en esa casa. Sin embargo, no había realmente una rutina establecida.

–Annie es un alma libre –contestó Johanna–. Solemos hacer lo que ella quiera hacer ese día. Al doctor le parece que a las dos nos sienta de maravilla.

Por el tono pudo inferir que a la mujer lo que el doctor dijera le parecía una solemne tontería, pero escuchándolas tuvo pronto una ligera idea de las cosas que solía querer Annie: jugaban en el jardín, daban paseos por la playa, pintaban conchas, cocinaban pescado de muchas maneras diferentes, recogían flores, hacían ropa para el niño…

Aunque sospechaba que en realidad Annie hacía las cosas y Johanna contemplaba, o mejor dicho, vigilaba. Después de todo, la mujer del Distrito 4 había pasado mucho tiempo sola en esa casa durante todos los Juegos del Hambre, mientras Finnick marchaba con los otros mentores del Distrito a Capitolio. ¿Habría sido la misma Annie Cresta quien cubriera la habitación que le había dado con conchas? ¿Habría sido ese su talento?

–¿Y tú qué haces? –preguntó Annie interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La extrañeza debió manifestarse en su rostro porque aclaró la pregunta–. Normalmente, ¿qué haces?

En realidad la pregunta no tenía nada de extraño, era devolver la misma que él acababa de hacerles. Sin embargo, dudaba que le agradara su respuesta. “Diseño trampas para matar a nuestros enemigos si sucediera otra guerra. No, no son como las vainas que trataba de evadir tu esposo cuando lo mataron. Bueno, estas son hechas por nosotros y no por Snow”.

–Oh, el trabajo de Gale es muy aburrido –respondió Johanna por él, con una mueca de fastidio–. Planes y más planes para el gobierno. Se pasa los días de reunión en reunión.

–Sí, un fastidio –confirmó él arrugando el gesto–. No quiero aburrirlas con eso.

Annie los miró con suspicacia.

–Creo que en televisión he visto tu nombre junto a un título de “seguridad”.

–Así es –confirmó él ligeramente incómodo–. De reunión en reunión estamos trabajando para que la gente de Panem esté segura.

–Por eso está aquí –añadió Johanna–. Nos han mandado al más guapo del departamento para que se asegure de que estemos a salvo en el 4.

La miró justo para captar cómo le guiñaba el ojo con picardía. Se sorprendió a sí mismo reprimiendo a duras penas una sonrisa, no por el halago en sí, sino por la forma en que la mujer estaba llevando el asunto. Annie sí que sonrió ante el comentario y se inclinó hacia él.

–Gracias, Gale –Su voz resultaba dulce y cálida–. Supongo que elegiste el 4 para visitar a la madre de Katniss, pero te aseguro que somos un lugar más bonito que el 2. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. No te aburrirás con nosotras.

Se levantó y puso una mano fina y delicada sobre su hombro antes de excusarse para llevar a Finn a dormir. Él se concentró en terminar su plato de arroz marinero para evitar la inquisidora mirada de Johanna.

No tenía la menor intención de visitar a la señora Everdeen.

––––––––––––––––––––

Después de que Annie lo sorprendiera dándole un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla supo que era el momento de hablar con Johanna. Cuando bajó encontró la puerta de la casa entreabierta y como sospechaba, la vencedora del Distrito 7 lo esperaba afuera, sentada en la grada.

–Debo admitir que las cosas han mejorado. Antes de la guerra los enviados de Capitolio eran bastante desagradables.

Probablemente en su rostro no se reflejó la molestia por la referencia porque ya traía un semblante serio ante la perspectiva del tema a tratar. Le disgustaban esas comparaciones. El nuevo gobierno no era como el Capitolio que habían derrocado. Cambiarle nombre a la ciudad podría ser una buena idea. Se sentó a su lado despacio, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

–¿Qué quieres preguntar? –Continuó ella sin esperar respuesta. Su tono era defensivo, pero solía serlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

–Quiero saber qué pasó esa noche.

Johanna desvió la mirada hacia la derecha y líneas de preocupación se marcaron en su rostro.

–Hay informes, ¿no? Tomaron fotos y me entrevistaron.

–No hay entrevista de Annie –apuntó él. Ese detalle en particular le molestaba.

–Habrá un reporte de su loquero, supongo –resopló con disgusto Johanna cruzándose de brazos–. Esa noche cuando los guardias llegaron la encontraron con Finn alzado cantando canciones de cuna sin escuchar a nadie. Al día siguiente actuó como si nada después de que limpié la cocina.

–Pero ella los mató. Ambos intrusos.

Johanna asintió.

–Entraron por la puerta trasera. La casa no tiene mayor seguridad, no debe haber sido difícil. Parecían saber moverse dentro de la casa. Uno la sorprendió en la cocina buscando el biberón para Finn. Ella le mordió la muñeca con la que trató de agarrarla, luego tomó un punzón de la mesa de la cocina y le atravesó la pierna. Al otro se lo clavó en el cuello cuando llegó guiado por los gritos. –Sonrió forzadamente, como si quisiera quitarle hierro al asunto–. ¿Alguna vez has tratado de limpiar tanta sangre? Se llevaron su ropa por dicha, yo al menos no pensaba lavársela.

Gale miró hacia el mar, pensativo. Nunca hubiera pensado que la dulce y frágil Annie pudiera matar a dos hombres de esa manera. La chica había quedado trastornada después de que decapitaran a su compañero en los Juegos. Pero claro, concentrarse en ello le hacía perder de vista a la mayoría que antes de eso, Annie Cresta era una tributo nada más y nada menos que del Distrito 4. De hecho, todos parecían olvidar que era una Vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre. Empezando por él mismo.

–Supongo que se vio a ella y su hijo en peligro –comentó él todavía mirando el rítmico movimiento de las olas–. El instinto de protección de las madres da fuerzas para hacer cualquier cosa.

Johanna arqueó las cejas.

–Claro, que a mí me mataran le daba exactamente igual.

Gale no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa, le había abierto la puerta al otro punto que necesitaba hablar.

–Bueno, no he leído nada que haga constar qué hiciste tú exactamente. Me pregunto por qué Annie tuvo que hacerse cargo.

Por la reacción de Johanna supo que sus palabras le habían golpeado como un latigazo. Brincó sobresaltada y poniéndose de pie lo encaró.

–¿Me estás acusando de algo?

Él se levantó a su vez, no iba a tener una discusión en desigualdad de posiciones.

–Dos intrusos con intención de asesinar a Annie y a su hijo entraron a la casa de noche y fue ella quien tuvo que acabar con ellos. Sólo quiero saber dónde estabas. Supiste evadir las preguntas de los guardias muy bien, estaban bastante perturbados por el estado de tu amiga.

Johanna jadeó ligeramente, como si estuviera tratando de controlar un acceso de ira.

–No soy la guardaespaldas de Annie. ¡Menos a la una de la mañana! No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

La mujer se apresuró a subir las gradas pero él la detuvo, cerrándole el paso al sujetarla de los hombros sin violencia pero firme.

–Necesito entender bien lo que pasó para poder hacer algo. Si no me vas a dejar entrevistar a Annie me lo tienes que contar tú.

Johanna se debatió y por un momento temió que lo golpeara, pero luego le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio.

–No pude hacer nada. El otro hombre se encargó de mí primero, mientras su compañero revisaba la primera planta y encontraba a Annie.

Gale frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué te hizo? En el reporte no consta nada.

–Porque no dije nada, genio. –Luego golpeó uno de sus brazos y él la soltó–. Supongo que los listísimos guardias que tenemos ahora en el 4 supusieron que me encanta ducharme a la una de la mañana.

El odio no había desaparecido de su mirada cuando pasó a su lado para entrar a la casa, dando por terminada la entrevista. Él no intentó detenerla.

––––––––––––––––––––––

Parecía ser que en casa de Annie Oddair había que comer a horas establecidas. Prefirió no descubrir qué sucedía si se negaba a bajar. Ya que la mujer lo había despertado no tenía mucho sentido quedarse en el cuarto, aunque no se muriera de ganas por encarar a Johanna después de su conversación la noche anterior. No había terminado de decidirse cuando la dueña de la casa asomó de nuevo y le dijo con voz dulce que ya estaba servido.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró a ambas mujeres sentadas a la mesa. Annie alimentaba al pequeño con trocitos de fruta mientras Johanna atacaba su plato. La primera le dedicó una sonrisa y la segunda una mirada hostil. Se sentó en el lugar donde había otro plato servido y tomó un pedazo de pan del platón frente a él.

Annie estaba dedicada a hablarle a Finn, pero de tanto en tanto los miraba alternativamente a Johanna y a él, como si esperara que estuvieran hablando. En su lugar, ella le enviaba miradas asesinas y se concentraba en el plato cuando él se giraba hacia ella.

–¿Por qué no se hablan? –Preguntó Annie finalmente, frunciendo el ceño. Finn acababa de comerse el último trocito de fruta.

Su pregunta logró el primer intercambio de miradas verdadero de la mañana.

–Anoche hablamos suficiente –declaró Johanna.

Annie le dirigió una mirada severa.

–No me gustan las peleas…

–No he dicho que peleáramos –replicó la aludida, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas.

Annie clavó sus ojos verdes en ella y luego en él con intensidad.

–No me gustan –repitió.

Sin esperar comentarios, alzó a Finn y salió de la habitación.

Johanna resopló.

–Genial, Annie, tú no afrontas las cosas pero el resto tienen que hacerlo.

Gale arqueó ambas cejas.

–Creía que ahora eras su defensora.

La chica le dedicó una mirada hostil antes de dar otra furiosa cucharada a su cereal.

–Annie Cresta siempre ha sido igual. Así ganó sus Juegos. Dejó que el resto se mataran y sobrevivió ella sin darse cuenta.

No entendía nada. Si ya le había parecido extraño el día anterior la postura protectora de la mujer de Distrito 7, esa repentina hostilidad lo confundió todavía más.

–Esta actitud me calza más con la que te vi hacia ella en Distrito 13.

Johanna resopló otra vez, pero su expresión se suavizó un poco.

–Bueno, te fuiste de Distrito 13 para posar para las cámaras mucho antes que nosotras.

El recuerdo del pelotón estrella lo dejó helado. Lo último en lo que quería pensar era en la misión suicida, en la mirada de Finnick cuando no pudo alcanzar la escalera a tiempo. Tuvo por un momento la irracional idea de que no debía pensar al respecto en esa casa, como si Annie pudiera leer su mente y ver el horror del que él había escapado dejando a su esposo detrás.

–Pues sé que cuando salieron de allí viniste directo a vivir con ella por voluntad propia –replicó evadiendo sus recuerdos. No podía lidiar con eso ahora–. Primero creí que te habían enviado a protegerla, pero según vi no hay nada al respecto en ningún registro.

Aquel trabajo iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Si bien estaba allí para atrapar a los atacantes de las mujeres, ellas eran las primeras a quienes no entendía.

–Una suerte, ¿no? –señaló la chica con ironía–. Porque como protección no fui de mayor ayuda, lo dejaste muy claro anoche.

Había perdido el apetito desde la mención del pelotón 451, así que se sirvió un vaso de leche, ignorando lo demás.

–No sabía que habían usado agua –señaló a modo de disculpa–. El detalle no estaba en los informes, y es muy importante.

–¿Quieres detalles? –Preguntó la chica con resentimiento todavía–. No te los puedo dar. Me desperté con la cabeza dentro de un balde de agua. Una, y otra, y otra vez.

Gale recordaba la forma en la que habían encontrado a Johanna durante el rescate de los Vencedores en Capitolio. Estaba seguro de que ella no sabía que había sido uno de los soldados que la liberó porque estaba inconsciente. Aún recordaba la sensación de su ropa empapada y las chispas eléctricas en los aparatos de tortura de su celda.

De haber sabido lo del agua no la hubiera confrontado de esa forma. Pero era ella quien había decidido no decirlo.

–¿Has pensado lo que eso significa? –Señaló él pensativo, pero sin esperar respuesta–. Quien haya planeado este ataque sabe de tu fobia al agua.

–Oh, necesitaba un genio de Capitolio que me dijera eso.

De nuevo esa referencia. Él. No. Trabaja. Para. Capitolio. No ese Capitolio.

Sin embargo no se lo discutió, sino que le lanzó la pregunta que él mismo se estaba realizando desde la noche anterior.

–¿Cuántas personas saben de tu fobia?

Ella frunció el ceño mirándolo a los ojos.

–Todo el equipo médico, los evaluadores del ejército… Todo el mando de Distrito 13.

Gale asintió, sosteniéndole la mirada.

–No creo que alguien de los nuestros haya mandado a matarlas. ¿Ves con lo que nos deja eso?

Si Johanna hubiera sido una persona diferente probablemente habría tenido una reacción mucho más fuerte que la palidez que tiñó sus mejillas.

–Torturadores –respondió con la voz más grave de lo normal.

Asintió una vez más. Sí, iba a trabajar desde ese ángulo. La idea de que alguien de Distrito 13 estuviera involucrado no era una opción tan viable. Hizo a un lado la inquietud que acompañó a ese pensamiento mientras volvía a enfocarse en la mujer con la que compartía mesa en ese momento.

–Debe haber alguien que estuvo relacionado con las torturas. Sabemos que no los capturamos a todos. Es algo para trabajar. El ataque fue tan torpe que no da para mucho más, pero ese detalle…

–¿Torpe?

El golpe de la mano de Johanna contra la mesa lo tomó desprevenido. Adjetivo equivocado para usar frente a ella.

–Fue poco elaborado –se explicó, realizando un esfuerzo por mantenerse imperturbable ante la mirada de ira de ella–. Los intentos anteriores fueron más sutiles y trabajados, como la bomba activada por las conchas que recoge de la playa o el sobre que llegó con letra de Finnick.

Su falta de reacción pareció apaciguar a la mujer, quien continuó con cara de disgusto pero volvió a bajar el tono de voz.

–Por suerte a Annie no se le engaña fácilmente. Desconfía de todo lo que no sea conocido de antes, conoce lo suficiente de conchas para saber que algo iba mal y nadie podría engañarla con algo falso sobre Finnick.

Ya conocía el primero de esos datos. Había sido de los principales argumentos para convencerlo de que debía ser él quien fuera a la casa de las Vencedoras desde un inicio en lugar de esperar la evaluación del caso. Era probable que Annie le permitiera entrar a la casa y hablara con él puesto que podía asociarlo a su difunto esposo.

–Este ataque parece haber sido menos planeado –continuó él–. Tal vez pasaron al ataque directo viendo que sus esfuerzos sutiles no servían. Contaban con información para neutralizarte y no pensaron en Annie como una amenaza.

Parecía la teoría más lógica, pero no terminaba de calzarle. Johanna terminó su cereal, todavía actuando como si la cuchara le tuviera que pagar una ofensa, juzgando la manera de apretarla con fuerza. Tal vez imaginaba que era el cuello de alguno de sus torturadores.

Sin embargo, supo que le estaba prestando atención a sus teorías porque le replicó de inmediato con una mueca de desdén.

–La otra opción es que quisieran hacer un ataque fallido y no parece muy probable.

Gale miró hacia su derecha pensativo. Tampoco era tan descabellado si esperaban lograr algo con ese ataque, pero, ¿qué? Perder dos hombres y lograr que aumentara la seguridad en la casa. A menos que quisieran deshacerse de toda la seguridad que se implantara, pero tampoco sería suficiente para ser un número que valiera la pena destruir.

Hacer un ataque pequeño, atraer más personas a ayudar, matarlas a todas. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al constatar que la idea seguía en su mente. Nunca se iría.

Se puso de pie, no iba a ponerse a pensar en ello de nuevo.

–Debo ir al centro – señaló–. Devolveré el auto y coordinaré la seguridad de la casa. Aún no tengo un plan diseñado, pero algo será mejor que nada.

Johanna lo miró con expresión de estupefacción.

–¿Eres tan descerebrado como tu amiga del 12 o qué? ¿Crees que Annie soporte ver su casa rodeada de guardias? Sugiéreselo antes de siquiera intentarlo.

Gale maldijo por lo bajo. No tenía idea de cómo proteger a alguien incapaz de aceptar que corría peligro. Aunque según le había dicho el día anterior, pensaba que nunca dejaba de haber peligro. Podía inferir entonces que consideraba innecesario preocuparse por este.

Para su situación actual, era lo mismo.

––––––––––––––––––––––

Convencer a Annie era una causa perdida. Recordaba el ataque, eso era claro, pero no estaba dispuesta a hablar media palabra al respecto. Cuando trató de argumentar la importancia de poner algunos guardias de seguridad alrededor de la casa, la mujer se tapó los oídos y empezó a tararear una cancioncilla extraña.

Después de media hora de escuchar la canción, Johanna entró a la habitación y anunció que irían a caminar a la playa.

–Los tres –afirmó. Antes de que él pudiera replicar añadió–. Es la única forma de que se calme. Si sigue con esa canción la mataré yo misma. Vamos, Annie.

El pequeño Finn parecía muy complacido de salir, aunque no dejaba de lanzar miradas tristes a su madre. Era demasiado pequeño para saber qué pasaba, pero podía sentir que su madre no estaba bien. Annie dejó de cantar al pisar el exterior de la casa, pero se mantuvo ausente mientras se acercaban a la playa. Él no podía dejar de pensar que eran blancos al descubierto, pero le consoló pensar que si ahora sus enemigos estaban usando el ataque directo tal vez preferirían atacar en la oscuridad y no a plena luz del día.

Caminaron en silencio un largo rato. Johanna llevaba al niño de la mano, quien parecía sentir una fascinación extraña por las olas. Aunque tal vez para la gente del 4 no era extraña. Él no acababa de acostumbrarse al mar. Una parte de él temía todo el daño que tanta cantidad de agua junta podía hacer.

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había dado un paseo. Salir a caminar para tranquilizarse. De hecho, no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho alguna vez. Lo más cercano serían aquellos recorridos por el bosque junto a Katniss, pero incluso entonces sabían que se estaban jugando la vida y la alimentación de sus familias.

Una sensación de inquietud lo embargó al pensar que tampoco en ese momento debería estar pensando en un paseo relajado, sino en convencer a Annie de dejarlo protegerla. Sin embargo, cuando hizo intentos de hablar, Johanna lo miró con alarma y le hizo señas de esperar.

Para su sorpresa, cuando iban llegando al otro extremo de la playa, su silenciosa acompañante habló.

–¿Vienes de Capitolio?

La pregunta lo sorprendió más que molestarlo. En alguna parte de sus recuerdos le llegó la voz de Finnick diciendo que Annie hacía preguntas cuando no entendía lo que pasaba o sentía que se estaba confundiendo.

–No. Vengo del Distrito 2.

La chica asintió, aunque la duda seguía marcada en sus facciones.

–Pero trabajas para el Capitolio.

Gale respiró profundo, al tiempo que notaba que Johanna se acercaba a ellos de nuevo al notar que hablaban. Se había quedado unos metros atrás viendo a Finn jugar con la arena, quien ahora protestaba por haber sido separado de su diversión.

–Hay un nuevo gobierno en Capitolio –le recordó él con la mayor suavidad posible–. Trabajo para ellos.

Annie asintió una vez más con expresión ausente, como si estuviera recordando. De repente se estremeció y notó que buscaba a Johanna con la mirada.

–¿Coin? ¿Del Distrito 13?

–No –respondió Johanna con brusquedad–. Katniss la mató, ¿recuerdas?

Un estremecimiento más fuerte la recorrió y pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos. Creía recordar la imagen de Annie entrando en pánico y Johanna arrastrándola lejos de la multitud durante el arresto de Katniss tras el asesinato de Coin. No le había dado importancia entonces. Fue después de eso que se enteró que ahora las mujeres vivían juntas. Agua y aceite a su parecer.

–Fue hace casi dos años –le recordó Johanna con un tono de voz molesto. Si bien ahora era más comprensiva con ella, la paciencia no parecía ser su fuerte todavía.

Annie volvió a mirarlo a él.

–Pero trabajaste para Coin.

Gale desvió la mirada, su mandíbula se tensó y pateó un poco de arena mientras avanzaban.

–Trabajé para los rebeldes, sí.

Le gustaría saber cómo funcionaba la mente de esa mujer. El día anterior lo había reconocido a la perfección, y ahora parecía dudar de todo.

–No tienes que preocuparte, Annie –le informó Johanna–. Gale va con la corriente, Coin no tiene ningún poder sobre él ya.

Ya. Antes lo tuvo, muchísimo. El recuerdo de Coin le daban ganas de empezar a destrozar cosas, pero era el único cuerdo del trío en esa playa. Sin embargo cuando el niño con ellos empezó balbucear, participando a su manera de la conversación, pensó que eran un cuarteto y sólo el pequeño estaba ileso.

Excepto porque había perdido a su padre antes de conocerlo.

–No me gustan los guardias –declaró Annie entonces–. No quiero sentirme en Capitolio estando en mi casa.

Pudo ver como se mordía el labio inferior y el miedo teñía sus ojazos verdes.

–A mí tampoco me hacen la menor gracia –declaró Johanna–, pero limpiar sangre del piso de la casa es un fastidio, no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.

La otra mujer se estremeció visiblemente y el miedo se esparció por su rostro. Gale se preguntó si tener a Johanna viviendo con ella era alguna especie de terapia de choque contra la realidad en pequeñas dosis.

–¿Recuerdas cuando te sacamos de Capitolio? –Intentó él tocando con suavidad su brazo. Annie miró su mano dudosa y luego dirigió la mirada a sus ojos–. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando sacamos a Johanna y a Peeta contigo.

Ella asintió con fuerza y sus labios se curvearon débilmente hacia arriba.

–¡Estabas ahí! –Exclamó. Su rostro mantenía la expresión de miedo, aunque casi podía ver cómo los recuerdos se precipitaban en su mente. En ese momento estuvo seguro de que eso no lo había recordado al verlo el día anterior–. ¡Te hirieron!

Su mano buscó de inmediato su hombro herido, recordaba realmente bien. Probablemente por ser los hechos que la habían llevado de vuelta a Finnick no los había borrado de su memoria.

–Sí –contestó él ignorando la intensa mirada que Johanna le estaba dedicando en ese momento. Adiós a su ignorancia de que él había estado en su rescate–. Iba con otra gente. Rebeldes. ¿Los recuerdas? Eran buena gente. Puedo conseguir buenas personas…

Pudo notar el debate interno de la mujer, quien tomó a su hijo en brazos mientras pensaba. La duda en su voz era evidente la siguiente vez que habló.

–¿Cuántos?

Buena pregunta. A él le gustaría contar con un escuadrón de protección, pero dudaba que fuera a acceder a ello.

–Podemos probar con un par de personas –sugirió Johanna–. Si no te gustan siempre puedo espantarlas con mi hacha.

La manera en que esa mujer podía hacer sonar simple algo tan complejo era admirable. Viéndolo bien, parecía tenerle la medida tomada a su compañera. Sabía hasta dónde llevarla a un extremo y luego cómo suavizar las situaciones.

Annie sonrió con un poco más de firmeza.

–De acuerdo, pero no quiero verlos dentro de la casa.

Gale suspiró.

–Dalo por hecho. Ahora debo ir al centro a elegirlos, ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer negó.

–Después, ahora acabemos el paseo. ¡La playa está tan bonita!

¿Aquello era todo? ¿Tomada la decisión, se entregaba a la belleza de la playa y dejaba de pensar en el asunto? Pensó en rebatirla, pero finalmente desistió. Entre más compañía tuviera estando fuera de la casa, mejor. La vio quitarse las sandalias y empezar a caminar en el borde del agua, mojándose los pies y agachándose para que Finn tocara el final de las olas convertidas en espuma.

Sí, iría después del paseo. En realidad, Annie tenía razón. La playa era preciosa.

––––––––––––––––––––

Le había presentado ambos guardias a Annie. Había tenido la idea de pedirles vestir de civiles aunque llevaran la protección bajo la ropa normal, y podían pasar por dos turistas caminando por la playa. La chica los había visto largamente y les había prometido que si tenían hambre, podían llamar y les daría comida. Pero no quería que entraran a la casa “aunque parecieran gente normal”.

La visita al centro no había sido muy productiva. De Capitolio pedían resultados, Plutarch quería hacer un reportaje de los avances de la investigación o al menos grabar otra propo, pero logró convencerlo de esperar. Ya bastante habría alertado a los atacantes la propo anterior y no quería espantarlos una época: quería eliminar la amenaza definitivamente.

Si bien diseñar la protección era parte de su trabajo, le interesaba más montar algún tipo de trampa para atrapar a los atacantes. Había mandado a pedir información sobre los torturadores fugitivos de Capitolio, ya fueran confirmados o sospechosos. También había solicitado permiso para hablar con el médico de Annie y de paso con el de Johanna. Para su sorpresa le informaron que ya la Vencedora del 7 no era atendida por su médico del Distrito 13, sino que ambas compartían especialista.

Podría hablar con él en el centro médico de Distrito 4 o esperar a que fuera a visitarlas en una semana. Optó por lo segundo diciendo que no quería estar demasiado tiempo lejos de la casa.

Después de volver a la casa y presentar a los guardias vestidos de civiles a Annie y Johanna, había salido a caminar alrededor de la casa, pensando en qué podría hacer allí para atrapar a cualquier futuro atacante. Era difícil, pues debía tomar en cuenta que en el interior del hogar había dos personas impredecibles y un niño pequeño. Su seguridad debía estar garantizada. Una trampa selectiva. Una en la que sólo pudieran caer los enemigos.

Se sorprendió cuando al virar en la esquina posterior de la casa se encontró a Johanna afilando su hacha.

Resultaba intimidante.

–Lo hiciste bien –declaró la chica sin levantar la mirada.

Gale frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Con Annie en la playa.

La vio pasar el dedo índice por el costado del filo, como si pudiera medirlo. No había esperado escuchar un elogio de parte de la mujer, no pudo evitar un inicio de sonrisa en su rostro.

–Me ayudaste mucho –admitió–. Confía muchísimo en ti.

Johanna ladeó la cabeza, como si considerara la idea.

–Los valiosos regalos que dejan meses secuestradas por Capitolio, más las horas en el Distrito 13 esperando noticias del pelotón estrella –el tono sarcástico de su voz no escondió la amargura de los recuerdos.

No quería hablar del rescate, y temía que ella sacara el tema. Una duda que había tenido en la conversación de temprano lo asaltó y decidió desviar la conversación hacia ese otro aspecto.

–¿Por qué parecía tan alterada sobre Coin? ¿La afectó su asesinato?

Johanna lanzó una risa seca.

–Coin tenía sus políticas personales con los Vencedores.

Aquello podía interpretarse de muchas formas. Que él supiera, la única política especial sobre el grupo particular era el trato del Sinsajo, pero era un hecho que hubo muchísimo de Coin durante la guerra de lo cual él no se enteró.

–¿La culpa de haber enviado a Finnick a Capitolio?

La mujer tomó el palo del hacha con ambas manos, como si estuviera probando su peso, y lo miró por encima de él.

–¿Entrenaste para ir a posarle a las cámaras? –No tuvo necesidad de responder–. Finnick tampoco. Ni yo lo había hecho si me hubieran enviado. No hay que estar cuerdo para saber por qué lo hizo y no fue por las propos.

Una cosa es estar seguro de un hecho, y otra, escucharlo en labios de alguien más, haciéndolo real.

Lo supo desde un inicio. Por eso estaba tan enfadado con la asignación del pelotón 451, aunque Katniss no había podido comprenderlo. No lo habían elegido por fotogénico, como ella pensaba. En su momento lo había tomado como una manera de que él se encargara en persona de controlar al Sinsajo. Él lo había tomado como una manera de proteger a Katniss y estar con ella durante la batalla.

Pero no era por eso que Coin lo había asignado ahí. A él, que podría haber estado en mando junto a Beetee diseñando estrategias y previendo los movimientos de Snow. Ese tendría que haber sido su trabajo, pero su relación con Katniss lo había enviado a aquella misión suicida. Coin tenía que saber que la chica intentaría matar a Snow por su cuenta.

No fue hasta después de lo de los paracaídas que lo entendió por completo: Coin no había querido aliados de Katniss cerca. Lo más cercano que se había dejado en casa era a Haymitch, pero tenía entendido que después de la noticia de la supuesta muerte de todo el escuadrón había autorizado que le dieran alcohol “para mitigar el dolor”. Pronto había estado inservible.

Las palabras de Johanna liberaron una rabia que había tenido guardada por mucho tiempo. Nunca se permitía pensar en aquello, no servía de nada. Apretó los puños con fuerza y pudo sentir sus dientes rechinar. Desvió la mirada mientras trataba de controlarse, pero antes vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Johanna.

–Sí, ya veo que lo entendiste también. Supongo que eso también estaría detrás de tu conveniente cambio de posiciones tras su muerte.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –El tono de su voz fue un poco más golpeado que de costumbre, pero no trató de arreglarlo–. ¿A eso te referías cuando le dijiste a Annie que voy con la corriente y por eso ya no tenía ninguna influencia de Coin?

Johanna fingió sorpresa ante su pregunta.

–Bueno, no es un secreto que en lugar de apoyar al candidato sucesor de Coin de 13, le diste tu apoyo a Paylor. Fue de las principales bases de su campaña. ¡El primo del Sinsajo, el verdugo del Hueso, el liberador de Distrito 2! Te ganaste un buen puesto apuntando al grupo ganador. Haber dirigido la rebelión no hará nunca que Panem le perdone al 13 haberlos abandonado por 75 años después de los Años Oscuros.

Furia. Esa era la sensación que le subía por la espalda y le quemaba por dentro.

–No tienes idea de lo que hablas –masculló con disgusto–. No tienes la menor idea. Y dudo que Annie tenga una idea clara sobre todo esto.

Johanna se encogió de hombros y empezó a hacer ejercicios de movimientos con el hacha.

–Tal vez no tenga tanta sutileza para ver la política, pero sabe lo que Coin nos pidió a los Vencedores, y eso es suficiente para desconfíe de cualquier cosa que venga de ella. Si te acepta es porque ganaste puntos para que te quisiera antes. Pero ella es la única que vive eternamente agradecida por cosas del pasado, que lo sepas.

Lanzó el hacha contra un árbol cercano, clavándola profundamente. Gale se dio la vuelta y la dejó allí sola. No iba a entrar en esa discusión. Estaba demasiado enojado para medir sus palabras. Además, nadie le había pedido que le agradeciera nada. Hubiera preferido que ella nunca lo relacionara con su rescate.

–––––––––––––––––––

La cena esa noche fue bastante incómoda. Después del incidente de la mañana se esforzaba por mantenerse lo más cordial posible con Johanna, quien parecía hacer un esfuerzo en la misma dirección. Era extraña la capacidad que tenía Annie de inspirar en los demás el deseo de no contrariarla. En el Distrito 13 lo había atribuido a la pasión que ponía Finnick por mantenerla feliz, pero ahora era consciente de que ella lo lograba sola.

Sin embargo, no parecía totalmente convencida con su actuación. Los miraba alternativamente de tanto en tanto. Le preguntó por el viaje a la ciudad, pero no por lo que habían dicho de su seguridad o del caso. Le interesaban cosas como si habían sembrado de nuevo palmeras en la zona verde entre la carretera y la playa, o si habían abierto tiendas de golosinas en el centro otra vez. Sólo ella podía preocuparse por trivialidades así. Se preguntaba si Johanna y ella no solían salir, o si simplemente había olvidado los cambios que se habían dado en el centro de Distrito.

Bien visto, Johanna no parecía enojada. Estaba incómoda pero no tenía la misma expresión defensiva de la mañana. Era curioso pensar en que habían terminado discutiendo cuando todo había empezado por un elogio de su parte. Después de comer se ofreció a lavar los trastos. Annie se negó, pero su compañera le pidió que lo dejara.

–¿Por qué no va a hacerlo? Me parece muy bien, ahora comparte casa con nosotras hasta nuevo aviso.

Annie le lanzó una mirada de reproche pero él insistió.

–Por favor, déjame ayudar.

Mientras se dedicaba a enjabonar y pasar por agua limpia los utensilios repasó mentalmente la conversación con Johanna. ¿Qué le reprochaba? ¿Haber estado con el pelotón estrella mientras ellas esperaban noticias? ¿Haberse pasado al lado de Paylor? ¿Haber estado del lado de Coin? En realidad no creía que fuera ninguna de esas cosas. ¿Le reprochaba haber sido de su equipo de rescate?

No. El entendimiento le cayó de golpe al tiempo que se echaba un poco de agua por accidente al poner una cuchara bajo el chorro.

Le reprochaba habérselo dicho. Estar en deuda.

De repente se recordó a él mismo evitando cruzarse con Madge Undersee después de que Katniss le informara que ella había llevado la morflina que le habían dado para el dolor. La sensación de la deuda, de la debilidad descubierta.

Luego, en el momento más urgente, no había podido pagárselo.

Antes de que el recuerdo lo embargara se obligó a devolver sus pensamientos a la situación actual. El resto de la conversación con Johanna esa tarde… en realidad él tampoco había estado muy fino. Johanna había sido ella misma, era él quien se había alterado. La mención de Coin lo había descolocado. La forma en que los había usado a todos… En realidad no era con Johanna con quien estaba enojado. Ella no sabía lo que le había hecho Coin a él. Tampoco se lo diría.

Cuando terminó de lavar decidió retirarse a su habitación. Esperaba que a Johanna se le pasara la incomodidad pronto, o aquellos iban a ser días muy largos. Se despidió de ambas y en esta ocasión Annie no le dio solamente un beso de buenas noches. Lo sorprendió con un abrazo, espontáneo y cariñoso. Por un momento lamentó que hubiese sido tan rápido.

–Gracias por ser compartir casa con nosotras como un amigo y no como un enviado de Capitolio –le dijo con cariño.

Johanna detrás de ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero habría jurado que había visto un inicio de sonrisa en su cara.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

A Gale no le era fácil dormir. Después del Pelotón 451 no había vuelto a pasar una noche completa dormido. En esa época la idea de que Katniss se marchara o que Peeta se descontrolara y la matara lo había tenido en vela. Luego había sido su captura, los balazos… el incidente de los paracaídas. La limpieza de agentes de paz en Distrito 2, la muerte de Coin, el juicio de Katniss, las noches en vela trabajando en el diseño de seguridad de la ciudad… No, dormir bien no estaba en su repertorio desde hacía mucho tiempo.

No tenía pesadillas como otra gente que conocía. Tampoco lo visitaban los muertos en sueños ni se despertaba dando gritos. Sólo se quedaba allí acostado, viendo el techo sobre su cabeza, dejando pasar las horas. Por momentos dormía y luego se despertaba. Era como si no hubiera dejado de estar alerta nunca.

Por eso estaba despierto cuando empezaron los gritos.

Se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia la puerta. Al salir al pasillo del segundo piso escuchó a Finn empezar a llorar y la puerta del cuarto de Annie abrirse. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de era Johanna quien gritaba.

Pudo ver a la mujer correr hacia el cuarto de la otra, pero la detuvo. ¿Y si habían entrado nuevamente y estaban en el cuarto de Johanna?

–¡Me necesita! –le gritó Annie tratando de zafarse de sus brazos–. ¡No se va a despertar sola!

¿Aquello era algo frecuente? Los llantos de Finn lo asustaron más, ¿y si los atacantes habían ido por el bebé? ¿O no había atacantes? Sin soltar a Annie del brazo fue con ella hacia el cuarto de Johanna. La mujer abrió la puerta y él no la dejó precipitarse dentro hasta comprobar que no había nadie en la habitación.

Sólo Johanna gritando en el colchón.

Annie se soltó y corrió a su lado. La agitó y ella se despertó todavía gritando. Luego la mujer del Distrito 4 la abrazó y ella le respondió aferrándose desesperadamente a su espalda. Para su sorpresa, mientras Johanna empezaba a respirar con más pausa, Annie empezó a tararear la misma melodía que había sacado de sus casillas a la primera mujer el día anterior.

Gale miró a su alrededor, no parecía haber peligro en el cuarto. Dudó cuando Annie le pidió traer un vaso de leche de la cocina, pero su anfitriona parecía tan controlada que supuso que realmente aquello no era nada nuevo o alarmante para ella.

Cuando volvió con el vaso, Johanna lo recibió sin verlo y masculló un “gracias” poco sentido. Dos habitaciones más allá, Finn seguía llorando, por lo que su madre se excusó para ir por él. Su marcha los dejó en un silencio incómodo.

–No pongas cara de circunstancias –le espetó Johanna sentándose en el borde de la cama, con una mueca de dolor–. Me has visto mucho peor.

–No tengo cara de circunstancias –replicó él acercándose a la luz de la lámpara junto a la cama que habían prendido en su ausencia–. Creí que habían atacado de nuevo.

–Ya veo que confías mucho en los guardias afuera –masculló la mujer echándose hacia atrás unos mechones de cabello que tenía sobre la cara. No había vuelto a dejar crecer su pelo largo, pero algunos mechones crespos le caían a los lados de la cara. Sí, la había visto mucho peor–. Perdona que interrumpiera tus sueños.

–No estaba dormido –declaró él dudando un momento antes de sentarse junto a ella en el colchón.

–Sí, claro, no creo que muchos durmamos ahora –murmuró ella antes de dar otro trago al vaso de leche–. Pero puedes volver a intentarlo. Estoy bien. Son los adorables recuerdos que nos trajiste hoy.

Gale esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

–Sabía que terminaría siendo mi culpa.

Al parecer su comentario le hizo gracia a la mujer, quien rió brevemente y lo miró a los ojos.

–¿De quién más? –Replicó, aunque esta vez no encontró reproche real en su voz.

De repente sintió la necesidad de excusarse. Antes de pensarlo estaba hablando otra vez.

–Sólo mencioné el rescate por Annie.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Lo sé. Aunque no hace el recuerdo más agradable. –Se estiró y miró a su alrededor–. Esto nos deja con dos opciones. O te vas a no dormir a tu cuarto, o intentamos hacer algo, porque yo no pienso dormir más hoy.

Aquello era un giro a los acontecimientos del día. Gale se preguntó si vivir demasiado tiempo con Annie propiciaba esa facilidad de pasar de un estado a otro. Luego tuvo que cuestionarse si no era él quien estaba con el humor cambiante desde que lo habían hecho alejarse de las instalaciones de Distrito 2.

Levantó la mirada buscando qué sugeriría Johanna que hicieran cuando lo vio. Se quedó rígido y tomó a Johanna del brazo.

–¿Qué crees que haces? –Exclamó la mujer al sentir que la mano de hierro se tensaba a su alrededor–. ¡¿Qué…?!

–¿Qué fue lo que te alteró? ¿Por qué gritabas? –Preguntó él con voz grave pero controlada. Apretó con más fuerza cuando ella trató de agitarse.

–Una pesadilla, so estúpido, ¿qué crees que…?

–¿Agua? ¿Sentiste agua en la cara? –Preguntó él con apremio, mirándola a los ojos con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz.

Johanna lo miró sin entender, aunque empezó a captar que algo pasaba. Gale levantó la mano y le acarició la frente, confirmando sus sospechas. Las lágrimas no subían nunca hasta allí.

Pero el dispositivo que había descubierto sobre la cabecera de la cama sí que había lanzado agua sobre su cara.

–––––––––––––––

El caos se apoderó esa noche de la Villa de los Vencedores del Distrito 4. Annie se tapó los oídos y se dedicó a cantar una y otra vez la inquietante melodía mientras Johanna y ella eran trasladadas a otra de las casas cercanas. Los dos guardias se multiplicaron una vez que ambas mujeres estuvieron fuera de la vista y registraron toda la casa bajo las rigurosas instrucciones de Gale.

No pudo ir a verlas hasta mediados de la mañana siguiente con una noticia tan buena como inquietante: no habían encontrado nada más. Annie tenía la mirada perdida y como Finn dormía, no había apartado las manos de sus oídos. Podía ver el miedo claramente en sus facciones.

–Es el gobierno dentro de la casa de Finnick, ¿cómo quieres que esté? –Respondió Johanna a su muda pregunta mientras la observaba–. ¿Quiere decir eso que podemos volver a la casa?

Gale asintió, pero en lugar de mirarla a ella, se acercó Annie. Se agachó de manera que los ojos de ambos quedaran al mismo nivel.

–Annie –la llamó con suavidad. Ella no reaccionó y él volvió a repetir su nombre, buscando su mirada–. La casa está bien ya. Podemos volver. Annie… no pasa nada. Todo está bien ya.

Finalmente los ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los suyos. Para su estupefacción, la mujer dejó caer ambos brazos y luego los tiró hacia sus hombros. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba abrazada a su pecho llorando. Con cuidado la abrazó a su vez y la levantó, acomodándose para sentarla en sus rodillas. Lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Johanna, quien parecía visiblemente sorprendida.

–Menos mal que la cosa esa estaba en mi cuarto y sobre mi cama –comentó la mujer con ironía.

Gale estaba muy cansado por el trabajo intensivo y algo incómodo por el exabrupto emocional de Annie, pero el comentario lo hizo sonreír ligeramente.

–¿Celosa?

Johanna le lanzó un golpe que no llegó a darle para no alterar a Annie. Se preguntó qué tan asustada estaría por la idea de que habían dejado un dispositivo sobre su cama. Cualquiera diría que lanzarle agua al rostro había sido algo inofensivo, pero en su caso no lo era. Además, era una señal de que podían haber llegado a ella con total impunidad. Ya se encargaría él de los guardias que habían estado en la casa la noche del ataque. Aunque si Johanna hubiera declarado el ataque hacia ella desde un inicio tal vez habrían registrado su cuarto.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es la nueva teoría? –Preguntó Johanna sin mirarlo, aparentemente muy concentrada en Finn–. ¿Quieren que me bañe más?

Gale resopló mientras acariciaba rítmicamente la espalda de Annie, quien empezaba a calmarse en sus brazos.

–Necesito tiempo –declaró él tras pensar un momento cómo decirle que estaba totalmente desorientado en ese momento.

¿Qué pretendían sus atacantes? ¿Provocar un ataque de histeria en Johanna? ¿Acaso conocían que solía gritar en la noche y Annie acudir a su lado? ¿Entonces por qué no habían hecho nada si lo que pretendían era reunirlas a las dos en la misma habitación? ¿Por que él estaba allí? Las había dejado solas al ir por la leche. Rechinó los dientes al recordar semejante fallo de seguridad. Annie se estremeció, notando su tensión.

Johanna se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada a su compañera.

–¿Puedes alzarla? Le haría bien estar en casa.

Gale hizo la prueba y asintió. En realidad, Annie era peso pluma. Johanna se encargó de Finn y pronto estuvieron de vuelta en la casa.

–¡Vaya desastre! –Exclamó Johanna con disgusto.

–Perdona que no me preocupara mucho por la decoración –masculló él con una mueca mientras se acomodaba con Annie en el sofá. La mujer se había dormido, pero seguía sujetándolo con la misma fuerza–. ¿No tienes una pastilla de relajantes o algo para ella?

Johanna había empezado a reacomodar cuadros y muebles. Seguramente le preocupaba que Annie se alterara más al ver todo desorganizado. No se detuvo para contestarle.

–En esta casa no hay nada de eso.

Gale frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–No hay medicamentos –le aclaró ella–. Nada sedante o tranquilizante. Annie no lo permite.

La idea lo dejó estupefacto. Su mirada fue de la mujer tensa y aterrada en sus brazos a la Vencedora que se afanaba en arreglar el lugar. A ambas las había visto ser recuperadas de meses de tortura y retención en Capitolio. A Johanna la había visto colgada de la morflina de Katniss.

–¿Ya no consumes morflina entonces?

Johanna lanzó una risa seca.

–Te llegaron rumores de mi adicción, ¿eh? Pues puedes desmentirlos. No hay forma de ser adicto a algo bajo el mismo techo que Annie. ¿O acaso crees que era coincidencia que Finnick, con la vida que llevaba, fuera el más sobrio de nosotros?

Ahora que Gale lo pensaba, nunca había visto al Vencedor del 4 optar voluntariamente por sedarse. Despedazarse los dedos con una cuerda sí, pero sedarse sólo cuando alguien más lo había dispuesto. Volvió a mirar a Annie. ¿Cuánta fuerza tenía esa frágil mujer?

–No tienes idea de a quién intentas proteger –declaró Johanna mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Querría arreglar el cuarto de Annie antes de que despertara–. Es mucho más que ese ridículo nombre que le dio Plutarch. Siempre lo ha sido.

No, eso Gale ya lo había comprobado aunque no terminara de entenderlo. Annie Odair era mucho más que la viuda de Panem.

–––––––––––––––––

Los siguientes días fueron una locura. Gale estuvo dividido entre coordinar a los guardias alrededor de la casa y reuniones en el departamento de seguridad de Distrito 4, tanto con el personal de la zona como largas videoconferencias con las autoridades en Capitolio. Beetee había trabajado mucho en mejorar las comunicaciones. Podía reconocer su trabajo y Plutarch no dejaba de presumir de ello.

Sin embargo, no habían hablado recientemente, así que no lo sabía de primera mano.

Lo más sensato habría sido quedarse en el apartamento que le ofrecían desde el primer día en el centro, pero todos los días se aseguraba de regresar a la Villa de los Vencedores. Había tenido que aceptar que no se sentía tranquilo hasta ver de nuevo a Annie y Johanna ilesas. El hecho de haber conseguido la autorización de la primera para poner dos guardias más después de lo sucedido no lo tranquilizaba para nada.

Trataba de no alarmarlas demasiado y dar por una buena señal no haber tenido ningún otro incidente en toda la semana, pero en realidad le inquietaba. Tampoco hablaba directamente del tema, sabía que ninguna de las dos era tonta y podía ganarse otro encuentro con el hacha de Johanna si trataba de engañarla con algo tan flojo como eso. A Annie parecía darle igual lo que dijeran en el centro mientras él llegara a cenar.

Era una sensación extraña y familiar a la vez. No se había permitido pensar mucho en ello, hasta el día en que Annie sacó el tema.

Había vuelto a la casa a media tarde, más temprano que otros días. Annie estaba ocupada haciendo collares de conchas y Johanna a regañadientes le ayudaba a perforarlas para que pudiera enlazarlas en los finos hilos de pescar que usaba. Eso hacía que el pequeño Finn se sintiera un poco desatendido y acudiera con su andar patoso y vacilante hacia él al verlo llegar.

No recordaba bien a Rory bebé, pero sí tenía más recuerdos de Vicky y sobretodo, de Posy. Jugar con ella era una de las cosas que recordaba con cariño de su infancia en Distrito 12. A ratos era una forma de distraerla de que tenían hambre y no había nada en la mesa, otras era para cuidarla mientras su madre se partía las manos lavando ropa ajena. De cualquier forma, Posy igual reía y sonreía como si no pasara nada. Al parecer no era más difícil hacer reír a Finn, aunque sus ojos verdes y su cabecita dorada fueran tan distintos a los de su hermana.

Aunque su principal diferencia era que Finn nunca había pasado hambre.

La guerra no había terminado con la pobreza en Panem. Al contrario, había sido necesario reconstruir los Distritos y ajustar los ya menguados presupuestos. Sin embargo, algunas personas habían recibido subsidios del gobierno, entre ellas las personas que habían quedado incapacitadas por la guerra o los crímenes de Capitolio. Todavía se cuestionaban los criterios utilizados para escoger a dichas personas, pero los Vencedores eran de ellos.

–Eres muy bueno con los niños –comentó Annie sacándolo de sus pensamientos–. No me extraña que tus hermanos te adoren.

El comentario lo tomó desprevenido, al igual que la ola de nostalgia que lo acompañó.

–¿No los extrañas? –Preguntó la mujer sin esperar alguna réplica de su parte–. Tienes muchos días aquí.

–Tengo más de no verlos –replicó–. No vivo con ellos ahora.

Las reacciones que siguieron a sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. Annie lanzó una exclamación ahogada y se tapó la boca como si él hubiera dicho algo horrible. Johanna dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo atravesó con la mirada de manera acusadora.

–¿Es por el trabajo? –Preguntó Annie con una pena infinita en la voz–. ¿Están en Distrito 12?

Gale negó. Era mucho más complicado, no le apetecía explicarlo. Ni siquiera sabía si podría poner en palabras las razones que lo separaban de su familia. Era algo que no sabía si alguien podría entenderlo. Bueno, en otro tiempo, Katniss lo hubiera hecho. Ellas no podrían hacerlo. Les diría lo mismo que a su familia.

No se cuestionó por qué sentía que debía darles explicaciones.

–No, los traje al Distrito 2, no aguantaría tenerlos tan lejos. Vicky, Rory y Posy tienen ahora posibilidades de estudiar y de vivir en un lugar que no les trae malos recuerdos. Pero no quería que vivieran en el centro que está en reconstrucción, les busqué un lugar tranquilo.

–Pero si están en el mismo Distrito, ¿por qué no estás con ellos? –Podría jurar que los ojos verdes de Annie se estaban poniendo acuosos. Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y carraspeó frunciendo el ceño.

–Es lejos del centro y paso todo el tiempo en el trabajo, necesito estar cerca. –La expresión de pena de Annie y la mirada acusadora de Johanna lo estaban molestando bastante, lo que se reflejó en su tono cortante–. No es una tragedia.

La Vencedora del 7 se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, aunque dio un portazo al salir de la casa. La mujer del 4 en su lugar se quedó allí, mirándolo con pena.

–Lo es, Gale. Estás solo por voluntad propia.

Luego, una lágrima bajó por cada una de sus mejillas.

––––––––––––––––––––––

A Gale le hubiera gustado que el tema de su familia no hubiera salido nunca. Ahora Johanna volvía a mirarlo como si estuviera por debajo de la suela de su zapato, aunque eso no le fastidiaba, en cierta forma estaba acostumbrado. Pero lo que no soportaba era la mirada de lástima de Annie. Lo miraba como si fuera un animal herido o algo así. Como si fuera ella quien tuviera que hacer algo por ayudarlo.

Dos días después, mientras él miraba los planos de la casa que se había llevado para planificar ideas de trampas posibles, la voz de Annie lo interrumpió.

–¿Los llamas?

Gale respiró profundo, pero no apartó a vista del plano que revisaba.

–Sí. Beetee me regaló un teléfono para ellos.

–Puedes llamarlos de aquí. Te puedo prestar el mío.

Él la miró de reojo. Estaba allí de pie, mirándolo ligeramente nerviosa.

–¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?

Annie ladeó la cabeza.

–¿No te haría sentir mejor a ti?

No le respondió, pero accedió a hacer la llamada. Le gustaría saber cómo estaban y tal vez ella dejaría de verlo de esa forma todo el día. Habría sido más cómodo si Annie no se hubiera quedado en la misma habitación.

Escuchó a Johanna pasar y preguntarle a su compañera qué pasaba. Al escuchar su respuesta bufó y salió de allí.

Su madre se alegró mucho de escucharlo. No hablaban desde la semana anterior a que él viajara al Distrito 4. Se interesó por el estado de Annie y de Johanna, a quienes recordaba del Distrito 13, luego le preguntó por él: si estaba comiendo, si estaba durmiendo mejor… Trató de contestar de la mejor forma posible para no preocuparla y fue su turno de preguntar por sus hermanos. Rory había entrado en un equipo de deporte del colegio al que iban, Posy estaba muy emocionada porque estaba aprendiendo a escribir.

–¿Y Vicky? ¿Pudiste convencerlo ya? –Preguntó él tras escuchar las actualizaciones de sus hermanos más pequeños.

Su madre no contestó de inmediato.

–No he intentado convencerlo de nada. Es lo que quiere hacer, Gale. Tú más que nadie debería entenderlo.

Claro. Él le había metido la idea en la cabeza aunque en casa siempre se hubiera mordido la lengua sobre Capitolio y se hubiera permitido hablar contra ellos solo en el bosque con Katniss. Vicky había visto a su hermano mayor siendo reconocido e importante en Distrito 13, jugando un papel en la guerra… no había tenido que hablar cerca de él.

–Lo entiendo –replicó él con el tono más neutro que pudo, tratando de ocultar la amargura en su voz–. Pero todavía creo que habría mejores cosas para él.

Hazelle suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

–Si hablaras con él y le explicaras lo que te motiva a decir eso…

Esa conversación ya la habían tenido. No terminaría diferente a las veces en las que ella había intentado averiguar lo que sucedía con él. Las razones tras las noches en vela… No podía depositar en su madre y su familia todas esas cosas. Agradecía que no hubieran estado expuestos más que al bombardeo del Distrito 12 y el 13. No sería él quien los llevaría al resto de los horrores de la guerra. Pero eso nadie parecía entenderlo.

Katniss lo habría hecho. Pero ella ya no era una opción.

–Cuando vuelva a Distrito 2 me daré una vuelta por allá –replicó–. Debo despedirme ahora. Hasta luego, madre.

Después de colgar le dirigió una mirada cansada a Annie, quien sonrió complacida.

–¿Feliz? –preguntó él entonces.

Annie asintió.

–¿Acaso tú no lo estás?

Gale habría deseado poder decirle que sí.

–––––––––––––––––

Lanzó el lápiz con fastidio sobre la mesa, dejándolo perderse entre los planos, los informes de los ataques, del registro de la casa, las pesquisas en Distrito 4, los informes que llegaban de otros Distritos, las sugerencias de los expertos de Capitolio…

–Vaya, el hombre no es imperturbable.

La voz de Johanna lo hizo pegar un respingo. No la había escuchado entrar a la habitación. Menos mal que ya tenía cinco agentes fuera de la casa, porque él no estaba en condiciones de estar alerta y pensar a la vez.

–Te deberías ver –continuó ella con tono burlón–. Pasas unas horas con la expresión seria mirando las hojas y otras horas más mirando al vacío, con el ceño fruncido. Debe ser agotador.

–Vaya, no sabía que me observabas con tanto interés. –Estiró los brazos hacia arriba, tenía la espalda contracturada de estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo. La mirada que le dirigió fue ligeramente retadora–. ¿Es tu turno de obligarme a llamar a mi casa o algo así?

Johanna torció el gesto mientras daba un trago de agua al vaso que llevaba en la mano. Jaló una silla al lado de él y se sentó.

–Yo no me meto en esas cosas. Si quieres hacer el idiota y estar lejos de los tuyos es tu problema. –Corrió unas hojas con la mano para poner el vaso en la mesa y lo miró con una expresión más retadora que la suya–. Me preocupan los míos.

Gale la miró con interés.

–¿Annie y Finn?

Johanna se cruzó de brazos arqueando las cejas con fingida sorpresa.

–¿Ves a alguien más?

No le había pasado desapercibido que las dos mujeres y el niño habían formado a su manera un modelo particular de familia, donde se protegían y ayudaban la una a la otra a la vez que se encargaban del niño. Pero no sabía que Johanna lo admitía tan abiertamente de esa forma.

–No –contestó él asintiendo.

–¿Empiezas a entender que no es mi trabajo estar aquí, eh? –replicó ella tomando otro trago de agua y sonriendo ligeramente, con suficiencia–. Bueno, sí es el tuyo. Dime lo que sabes.

Gale la miró con incredulidad.

–¿Quieres detalles de la investigación?

–Son mi cuello, el de Annie y el de Finn los que están en juego –replicó ella con tono seguro y ligeramente amenazador, inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia él–. Tengo que saber lo que pasa, si es que han logrado averiguar algo, porque diría por tu cara que no hay ningún avance.

Él desvió la mirada molesto. En realidad la mujer tenía un punto y un par de ojos frescos sobre las cosas podrían ser de ayuda. Además, tenía que preguntarle algo. Sin embargo, había tratado de postergar la conversación un poco, hasta tener más detalles.

–No creí que quisieras que hablara de esto donde Annie pueda oírlo.

–Si no estuvieras absorto en la nada sabrías que está acostada, se cansó esta mañana buscando conchas para mandarle un collar a tu madre y otro a tu hermanita.

Gale miró escaleras arriba. Seguramente Finn dormía plácidamente junto a su madre. Luego buscó la mirada de Johanna, quien lo miraba seriamente. A veces olvidaba que tenía a su lado a una vencedora y una mentora de los Juegos del Hambre. Tal vez fuera de ayuda en ese momento.

Resopló y apoyó los codos en la mesa, mirándola profundamente, esperando que entendiera la seriedad de la información que iba a compartir con ella.

–De acuerdo, te diré lo que sabemos. El dispositivo que encontramos en tu cuarto no fue diseñado en Distrito 3 ni en Capitolio de manera oficial, fue hecho expresamente para esto. No hay torturadores en fuga que tuvieran la habilidad de construirlos, así que hablamos de al menos dos personas que trabajaban para el gobierno de Snow.

El rostro de Johanna se contrajo al escuchar el nombre del presidente y la mención a los torturadores, pero lo continuó escuchando con concentración.

–Los muertos no han sido identificados. Eran muy jóvenes y las bases de datos de algunos Distritos fueron destruidas con la guerra. Las de Capitolio se conservan pero no son de ahí. Por sus facciones, sospechamos que pertenecen a este Distrito o al cinco, pero no logramos encontrar conexiones con nada importante… creemos que trabajaban por contrato.

–Matones pagados –murmuró Johanna–. Seguro creyeron que seríamos un trabajo fácil.

Gale asintió, y continuó su explicación revisando los papeles sobre la mesa, viendo datos que podría estar dejando de lado.

–Sabemos que el grupo conoce las costumbres de ustedes: caminar en la playa, juntar conchas, tus pesadillas… Creemos que han estado vigilando la casa de alguna forma.

–Pero no saben cuál –añadió ella con una falsa sonrisa que expresaba perfectamente desdén.

–La lista de sospechosos que pudieran querer vengarse de Finnick por sus declaraciones en televisión es larga, pero ya se han eliminado más de la mitad como posibles atacantes –continuó él sin dejar que el gesto lo afectara–. Estamos buscando por otros motivos…

Johanna arqueó ambas cejas.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué han encontrado? ¿Por qué querría alguien a Annie muerta?

Gale ladeó la cabeza como si no estuviera seguro.

–Tal vez no es sólo a Annie a quien quieren…

–Maravilloso –replicó ella–. Empezaba a olvidar lo que era que alguien quiera matarte.

La simpleza con la que lo dijo, como si fuera lo más natural, le erizó la nuca. Sabía que era ironía, pero aún así, no dejaba de ser una verdad como puños. Pero lo llevaba al tema sobre el que debía interrogarla.

–¿Alguna idea de por qué alguien querría matarte? –Preguntó directamente. Había estado posponiendo el momento de interrogarla al respecto, pero ella había propiciado la oportunidad.

Fue el turno de ella de ladear la cabeza con expresión pensativa.

–Alguien que no aguante que lo fastidie.

Gale sonrió de medio lado. Estaba tan cansado de ver los papeles que escuchar bromear al respecto sentaba bien.

–O sea, tenemos a medio Panem de sospechoso. ¿Algo más específico?

Johanna se encogió de hombros.

–Las familias de los tributos que alguno de los míos mató, o de los que yo maté –sugirió, aunque su expresión denotaba que no le convencía la idea.

A él tampoco, pero tomó nota mental de sugerir investigarlo de cualquier modo.

–Lo que no entiendo –comentó Johanna frunciendo el ceño–, es para qué dejaron ese dispositivo en mi cuarto. Aparte de joderme la noche no fue muy efectivo. Podrían habernos volado con una bomba, dejar un veneno, gas…

–¿Quieres que te investigue a ti? –Preguntó él con fingido interés.

–Como asesina habría sido más efectiva que esta gente, es un hecho –replicó ella.

Gale resopló y no pudo evitar que la frustración se reflejara en su rostro.

–Lo sé. No creo que pretendieran matar en ninguno de los ataques.

Johanna frunció el ceño y extendió los brazos hacia los lados con exasperación.

–¿Entonces que quieren? ¿Por qué no han hecho nada más?

–No lo sé –replicó él en seco, con tono golpeado. Pero no era con ella con quien estaba molesto.

Era con él. Podría haberlos atrapado ya si supiera lo que buscaban. Prever los planes de Snow y su gente no había sido difícil durante la guerra porque sabían sus objetivos y sus metas. Si hubiera estado alerta, podría haber seguido los de Coin también. Poner una trampa es fácil cuando entiendes la manera en que trabaja la presa; lo que desea y lo que es capaz de hacer por ello.

Pero con los atacantes de Annie y Johanna no tenía idea.

–¿Y entonces cómo piensas atraparlos? –Preguntó ella en el mismo tono. – ¡El Verdugo del Hueso no puede con dos viejos empleados de Capitolio!

Él entrecerró los ojos y le pasó un puño de hojas blancas. Ella las miró una a una y luego levantó la vista a él sin entender.

–Son trampas –explicó él. – Estoy seguro de que todas servirían, pero no puedo usar ninguna. ¿Lo ves?

Johanna asintió tirando las hojas sobre la mesa de mala manera.

–Nosotras somos la carnada.

Ese era exactamente el problema de cualquiera de los planes que había logrado trazar. No pensaba correr ese riesgo. Por eso mismo no había mencionado ninguno de los diseños en las reuniones en el Distrito. Sería su último recurso.

––––––––––––––

Annie había echo dos collares, uno para su madre y otro para su hermana, como Johanna le había anunciado. Además, decoró dos libretitas para sus hermanos. Cuando se las entregó para que las enviara estaba radiante de felicidad. Luego había hecho la fatídica pregunta:

–¿Crees que a Katniss le gustaría tener uno también? Hace mucho no le escribimos. Le mandamos una foto de Finn cuando nació.

Gale buscó la mirada de Johanna al otro lado de la habitación, quien asintió confirmando la historia. No había pensado que mantuvieran contacto con ella. No recordaba que Annie y Katniss hubieran tenido mayor relación después de que su amiga le prestara un vestido a la primera para su boda.

–No era mucho de usar joyería –señaló él frunciendo el ceño. Al menos no antes de los Juegos. Alguna vez le hizo una pulsera con hierba trenzada o alguna tontería por el estilo en el bosque, pero collares, pulseras y aretes de moda eran algo que relacionaba con la construcción de Katniss que hacía su estilista en los Juegos, no con ella.

–Oh –exclamó Annie con decepción, pero se repuso pronto con otra sonrisa–. Le haré una libreta entonces. Podemos escribirle los tres. Supongo que ella estará bien, ¿no?

Por supuesto que esperaba que él lo supiera.

–Sí, hasta donde sé, está bien –replicó él frunciendo ligeramente el ceño a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse imperturbable. No quería que tratara de obligarlo a llamar a Distrito 12–. Está en buenas manos.

Decir eso último no le había causado tanta amargura como la primera frase. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que nadie, ni siquiera él, podría sustituir a Peeta en la vida de Katniss. Lo supo incluso antes que ella. Sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para no volver a saber de ella del todo. Menos por las circunstancias que provocaron su separación definitiva.

–Con Peeta y Haymitch –le recordó Johanna acercándose–. ¿Recuerdas?

Annie lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

–Debería hacer algo para ellos dos también. –Los miró pensativa. – ¿Qué podría gustarles?

Johanna sonrió ligeramente.

–A Haymitch cualquier cosa con licor.

Gale seguía sin encontrarle nada de gracioso a la adicción del hombre del que había dependido la vida de Katniss dos veces, pero ya sabía que la mayor parte de la gente se lo toleraba sin reproche.

Tenía que admitir que había sido valioso para la rebelión, pero nunca le gustó su influencia sobre Katniss. Recordó la cantidad de veces que quiso romperle la botella en la cabeza cuando trabajaban en la defensa después del asesinato de Coin, pero tenía que admitir que sin él probablemente su antigua amiga no habría salido tan bien librada. Esperaba que mantuviera su promesa de no contarle a la chica sobre su juicio. Dudaba que alguna vez ella tuviera interés en ver los resúmenes realizados por Plutarch del evento.

–¿Y a Peeta? –Preguntó Annie como si hubiera aceptado seriamente la recomendación de Johanna para el mayor de los Vencedores de Distrito 12.

–A Peeta algo para pintar –replicó él–. Creo que le encantarían tus libretas.

La mujer sonrió complacida y salió del salón después de darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Finn jugaba en su encierro al otro lado de la sala.

Johanna lo miró con suspicacia, pudo notar el peligro en su mirada.

–No tienes contacto con Katniss tampoco, ¿verdad?

Gale le dedicó una mirada de fastidio.

–Creía que no te metías en los asuntos de los otros.

Johanna se sentó a su lado en lugar de marcharse.

–Vaya, alguien anda susceptible, ¿eh? ¿Toqué alguna fibra sensible?

Sabía que lo estaba provocando para molestarlo. Se había acostumbrado a ello, e incluso a replicarle en el mismo tono. Pero no podía hacerlo sobre este tema.

–Supongo que tú la llamas todas las semanas –replicó él tratando de volver a concentrarse en lo suyo, sin embargo ella no se marchó. En su lugar resopló y se recostó en la silla.

–No creo que quiera comunicarse con nadie, aunque creía que serías la excepción.

–Bueno, no lo soy –exclamó con rudeza volviendo a leer el material que acababa de llegarle.

Sin embargo, la manera en que Johanna clavaba la mirada en él lo hizo levantar la cabeza de nuevo para encararla. No pudo interpretar la expresión con la que lo miraba.

–¿Querías algo? –Le preguntó en un tono de voz neutro, aunque estaba seguro de que ella podía ver la irritación en sus ojos.

Johanna negó y se levantó.

–Pensaba en lo mucho que Katniss y tú se parecen. Supongo que tampoco volveremos a saber nada de ti cuando acabes este trabajo. Al menos esta vez no debería sorprenderme.

–Hey –Gale la tomó de la mano cuando iba a irse y ella lo miró sorprendida, soltándose inmediatamente. Sin embargo, se quedó a escucharlo–. Ella se cerró al mundo después de lo de Prim. No la culpes.

La mirada que ella le dedicó entonces lo desconcertó.

–¿Entonces por qué tú lo haces?

En esa ocasión, Gale no le impidió marcharse.

––––––––––––––––––––

¿De dónde había sacado Johanna la idea de que él culpaba a Katniss de haberse alejado de él? Probablemente él fuera el único capaz de entenderlo. Bueno, Beetee también lo sabía, pero no la conocía para entender. Ya le había dicho que se le pasaría cuando entendiera la situación.

A Katniss nunca se le pasaría. Prim había muerto con una bomba que él había diseñado. Pero eso nadie más lo sabía. Bueno, quien sabe. Tal vez se lo hubiera contado a Peeta.

Daba igual, probablemente nunca volvería a verlos a ninguno de los dos. Pero había más gente que necesitaba entenderlo, y él no se sentía capaz de explicarlo. Aún podía ver la pregunta en los ojos de su madre y en los de sus hermanos, aunque sólo Posy insistiera en preguntar de tanto en tanto por qué no habían vuelto a saber de Katniss.

Tal vez Johanna se refería a que la culpaba de haber elegido a Peeta. Desde lo que la gente podía ver, no era extraño pensar que se trataba de eso. Su madre lo había sugerido incluso. Pero él estaba más que seguro de que no era así. Si Peeta hubiera sido una persona diferente, tal vez. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que lo había visto hacer por ella, incluido luchar contra el secuestro al que Capitolio lo había sometido, sabía que se había ganado con mérito su amor.

Podía entender lo que se había formado entre los dos después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos y lo mucho que habían hecho el uno por el otro. Algo a lo que él nunca podría aspirar… menos después de esos malditos paracaídas.

No, él no culpaba a Katniss de nada de eso. Johanna y su acusación podían salirse de su cabeza para dejarlo seguir trabajando.

El problema era que no lo hacían. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto incluso a la hora del almuerzo, donde tuvo que obligarse a participar de la conversación. Para su sorpresa, Annie le pidió que comprara una botella de vidrio en su próximo viaje a la ciudad. Pensaba cubrirla con conchas. La idea de verse obligado a escribirle a Katniss le quitó el apetito y no porque no tuviera cosas que decirle.

Annie insistió en recoger la cocina ella, de manera que Johanna se puso a cuidar de Finn y él volvió a sus papeles. Esperaba un envío de más material esa misma tarde con más información de personas expuestas por Finnick en su revelación de secretos.

–Ya oíste, saldrá un paquete hacia Distrito 12 dentro de nada –le anunció Johanna con un tonito cantado que le sentó muy mal. Sabía que lo estaba molestando a propósito una vez más, y lo estaba logrando.

–Sí, podrás escribirle a Katniss y quejarte de que no haya mantenido contacto contigo.

Johanna lanzó una risa seca y se volteó hacia él desde el otro lado de la sala, mientras Finn se entretenía con un juguete de madera que Gale sospechaba le había tallado Johanna. Después de todo, la chica venía del Distrito maderero.

–Al menos no se supone que yo le hubiera escrito.

–¿Y yo sí?

Por alguna razón que no terminaba de ubicar odiaba la idea de que Johanna pensara que él simplemente se había abstenido de escribirle a Katniss porque estaba muy ocupado, porque se había ido a otro lugar o porque ella había elegido a Peeta sobre él.

–Te vi visitarla en el hospital del Distrito 13 siempre que podías y sin importar su estado.

–¿Y tu punto es?

Johanna lo miró a los ojos unos momentos antes de contestar, como si estuviera decidiendo si hacerlo.

–No veo extraño que ella se alejara, sino que tú te apartaras también. –Hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada–. No pareces del tipo que no soporta un rechazo. Aunque eres del tipo idiota que está solo a propósito, así que no sé de qué me sorprendo. En realidad no te entiendo.

Aquello parecía fastidiarla, lo que le hubiera hecho gracia si no estuviera logrando lo mismo en él.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa. Johanna volvió a girar la cara hacia él y se sostuvieron la mirada sin que ninguno se moviera hacia la puerta. El timbre estaba interrumpiendo algo, lo sabían.

A la segunda llamada, Annie cruzó la sala secándose las manos y lanzándoles una mirada molesta. Hasta ese momento Gale pensó que no debían haber tenido esa discusión cerca de los oídos de la mujer.

Su segundo pensamiento fue que no debía dejarla abrir la puerta.

Corrió para alcanzarla y su alarma pareció haber contagiado a Johanna, quien se precipitó tras él. Annie se mostró molesta de que Gale la adelantara cuando ya ella iba a abrir, más cuando se trataba solamente de mensajero que traía los papeles que esperaban del centro del Distrito.

Gale firmó y tomó la caja. Luego se giró hacia Annie.

–Lo lamento. Tenía que abrir yo. No podemos saber si… – Se detuvo sin estar seguro de qué tan directamente decirle que todo lo que viniera del exterior podía ser una amenaza, y Johanna, poniendo los ojos en blanco, le quitó la caja para llevarla a la sala y dejarlo explicarse con más comodidad.

Annie lo miraba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, con los brazos cruzados. Justo cuando Gale intentó empezar a explicarse, escucharon la explosión.

––––––––––––––––

Había sido una imagen horrible. La caja estaba sobre la mesa con la parte de arriba abierta, Finn lloraba, Johanna estaba en el suelo y Annie gritaba, cantaba y se tapaba los oídos cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Todo estaba empapelado con fotos de Finnick Odair que Gale hubiera preferido no ver nunca. Al parecer, Snow no sólo vendía el cuerpo del Vencedor en verano, sino que tenía bastante material gráfico para promocionar el producto.

Una esposa no debía estar obligada a ver pornografía de su marido. Menos la que se hubiera desperdigado por el suelo con una explosión que había dejado inconsciente a su amiga, mientras su hijo lloraba a unos metros de ella.

Gale se había precipitado a revisar a Johanna. Parecía ilesa, probablemente la fuerza del aire expulsado por la caja al esparcir las fotos la había aturdido. No había sido un explosivo realmente, pero siempre había peligro de que contuviera algún gas venenoso o polvo infeccioso.

Todo sucedió muy rápido después: Annie corrió escaleras arriba con Finn y se encerró en un cuarto a juzgar por el portazo. Los guardias se habían precipitado dentro de la casa, y al escuchar la historia la mitad había salido en persecución del mensajero que habían dejado pasar como enviado del gobierno. Otros habían subido al piso superior a proteger a Annie.

Llamaron a los servicios de emergencia, quienes estaban preparados y llegaron de inmediato. Revisaron a Johanna. Le pusieron una inyección y dijeron que parecía estar bien, pero era mejor llevarla al hospital para cerciorarse. La mujer al volver en sí empezó a lanzar improperios, los cuales aumentaron al ver las fotos de Finnick. Gale quería desaparecerlas, pero sabía que lo mejor era dejar que un equipo especializado las juntara para poder analizarlas.

Johanna le preguntó entre gritos si Annie las había visto. Al escuchar la respuesta positiva lo agarró de la camisa y lo acercó a la camilla a la fuerza.

–Ve con ella –le ordenó más que pedirle–. No podemos dejarla irse. Es capaz de ausentarse semanas en su mente. ¡Ve!

La escuchó lanzar más improperios al verlo quedarse junto a los hombres del servicio de emergencia. Les dio instrucciones de llevar a Johanna al hospital para ser revisada y también de informar al psiquiatra de Annie de la situación. Él iba a hablar con ella y esperaría una llamada del hombre para decidir si la llevaban al hospital o no, prefería no arriesgar en ese momento.

Luego pensó en acercarse a decirle a Johanna lo que harían, pero al verla fulminarlo con la mirada supo que su mejor opción era subir de una vez, aunque no tuviera idea de lo que iba a encontrarse.

–––––––––––––––––

Annie se había metido en el cuarto que le había asignado a él desde la llegada a la casa. La puerta no tenía seguro, aunque estaba cerrada. Abrió y entró despacio. La mujer estaba allí, acostada en la cama con el niño a su lado, quien lloraba potentemente mientras su madre miraba ausente las paredes a su alrededor.

–¿Annie?

No pareció notar su presencia, se encontraba absorta, incluso para el llanto del niño. Gale priorizó la situación y se dedicó a calmar a Finn. Por si acaso no se lo llevó de la habitación, pero la mujer no parecía consciente de nada de lo que sucedía allí, mucho menos en el resto de la casa. Se sentó a su lado en la cama meciendo al niño y sin siquiera mirarlo, Annie se recostó apoyando la cabeza en su pierna, con la mirada ida. Él se dedicó a acariciarle la cabeza despacio hasta que notó que respiraba de manera más calmada.

Sin embargo, no se pudo quedar con ella mucho tiempo. Tuvo que salir para coordinar la recolección de las fotos. Johanna lo mataría por dejar a Annie sola unos momentos, pero no podía desatender la seguridad. Se aseguró de dejarla en el centro de la cama y en un ataque paranoico sacó del cuarto todo lo que pudiera ser usado como arma, incluida su navaja de afeitar.

Luego se dirigió hacia el teléfono y llamó al hospital de Distrito 4. Se informó sobre el reporte preliminar del estado de Johanna y luego se comunicó con la sección de psiquiatría. Todavía no había conocido en persona al psiquiatra de las mujeres con las que vivía, pero logró hablar con él por ese medio. Le explicó la situación de Annie con detalle, la manera en que la había dejado en la cama.

–No es buena idea trasladarla ahora. Mañana lo llamaré temprano y valoraremos si es prudente traerla. Envíe a Finn con los equipos de seguridad, lo cuidaremos acá. Sin Johanna no creo que Annie pueda hacerse cargo hoy y quiero que usted se centre en ella –sentenció el hombre–. Estar en esa habitación la ayudará. Tal vez reaccione luego y no sería bueno que estuviera sola. Háblele, hágala sentirse segura. Johanna parece pensar que usted es de confianza.

La declaración lo sorprendió y no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa de orgullo se formara en sus labios. Seguramente la mujer del Distrito 7 mataría a su doctor si se enteraba de que le había dicho eso.

Gale delegó en el jefe de los guardias de la vigilancia externa supervisar el cierre de la casa y le dio instrucciones para doblar la seguridad. No había tiempo de esperar a que Annie lo aceptara. Luego volvió a la habitación donde estaba Annie. El sol se colaba por la ventana sacando destellos de las conchas.

Hasta el momento no se había permitido admirar con calma el bello espectáculo que resultaba.

Annie había cambiado de posición y ahora estaba sentada en la cama, con las rodillas recogidas y abrazadas. Gale se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

–Es hermoso –repitió, como el primer día–. Supongo que tú las pusiste todas ahí.

La miró de reojo y vio como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla silenciosamente.

–Quiero que sepas que Johanna está bien, pero ella y Finn pasarán la noche fuera –declaró con suavidad, como si tuvieran que hablar en voz baja a pesar de estar solos–. Ya recogieron todo abajo y…

No pudo seguir. Annie lo miró con horror, como si hubiera cometido un crimen al mencionar el piso inferior y levantó las manos, tapándose los oídos.

Gale respiró profundo y negó lentamente.

–No hagas eso, Annie… No te escondas tapándote de los oídos así… –Respiró profundo, él no sabía cómo manejarla ni cuándo había dicho suficiente–. Te necesitamos aquí. Finn, Johanna… Yo.

Hasta ese momento pudo prestar atención al miedo que se había cerrado como una mano de hierro alrededor de su estómago cuando Johanna le había dicho que era capaz de ausentarse en su mente por semanas. No era solo por la idea de proteger a una mujer ausente.

–Por favor… –repitió mirándola a los ojos y buscando una de sus manos.

Para su sorpresa, Annie hizo conexión visual con él y le dio un manotazo para evitar que la tocara. Eso no lo había esperado.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó con voz vibrante y ligeramente retadora.

Gale frunció el ceño sin entender.

–¿Qué cosa?

Annie miró hacia un lado mientras tragaba grueso, como si le costara mucho hablar en esos momentos. Pudo notar que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente del esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse allí y hablarle.

–Es lo que hace Haymitch con su botella de licor. Lo que hacía Johanna con su morflina. Lo que haces tú con el trabajo. –Agitó la cabeza con rapidez y empezó a hablar más fuerte–. ¡Todos, todos se esconden! Y dicen que soy yo… ¡Yo! Finnick entendía… él sí entendía…

La comparación lo golpeó también, pero fue más fuerte el deseo de poder entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Annie. Pero él no era Finnick, ni Johanna. No entendía a la mujer, quien recorrió de nuevo con la mirada las paredes de la habitación.

–Explícame –le pidió él con voz más grave de lo habitual. Sentía la garganta seca y por un momento temió que se le doblara la voz.

Annie buscó sus ojos de nuevo.

–Cuando estoy lista, siempre vuelvo… –Otras lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y luego, con un impulso que no esperaba, se hizo hacia adelante y lo tomó de las manos. No sonaba enfadada con él. Era otra cosa lo que había en su voz cuando empezó a hablar rápida y atropelladamente, como si temiera que la interrumpiera–. ¡Pero tú no! ¡Tú te escondes! ¡En los papeles, en las excusas para no estar con tu familia, en pretender que todo está bien con Katniss! ¡Oh, sufres tanto!

Piedad. Era el único nombre que conocía para lo que latía en los ojos de Annie en ese momento y lo que temblaba en su voz. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada la mujer se precipitó sobre él y se encontró entre sus brazos. Lo estrechaba con una fuerza exagerada para una mujer de su tamaño mientras escondía la cara en su cuello, mojándole la piel con lágrimas.

Lloraba por él, no por las fotos de Finnick que se habían llevado.

–Estoy bien, Annie –masculló con gravedad, pero esta vez, su voz se quebró.

La mujer se separó de él, aunque dejó las manos sobre sus hombros. Lo miró con absoluta ternura y negó.

–No, no lo estás.

Esa era la pura verdad. Frunció el ceño y tragó grueso, luchando contra de su primer instinto de hacerla a un lado y salir de allí. No supo cómo se encontró atrapado en otro abrazo y sintiendo sus manos, fuertes aunque pequeñas, acariciando su espalda. Respiró profundo varias veces, tratando de recuperar el control que estaba perdiendo, pero la presencia de Annie luchaba en silencio porque lo dejara ir. El cariño en el tacto de sus manos, el calor de su abrazo…

–Algo que te aleja de tu familia y de Katniss –dijo ella mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza–. Estás triste y los extrañas a todos.

Él se apresuró a negar, separándose de Annie. No podía dejarse arrastrar a eso.

–Hace mucho acepté que Katniss había elegido a Peeta –le informó él con la misma voz ronca que lo estaba traicionando.

Annie lo miró con sorpresa, como si el argumento le pareciera una tontería.

–¡Pero igual era tu única amiga!

Las palabras lo hicieron cerrar los ojos. Annie estaba levantando vendas que descubrían heridas abiertas que había tratado de ignorar. Katniss, antes que su amor frustrado, fue su amiga. Su primera y única amiga. La única persona en todo Panem con quien Gale se atrevía a hablar sinceramente y sin reservas. La única que lo entendía con sólo mirarlo, con quien podía ponerse de acuerdo sin mediar palabras.

Todo eso se había ido.

–¿Por qué alejarlos a todos? –La presión de las manos de Annie sobre sus hombros lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos retador, dispuesto a negarse a contestar. Pero no había esperado tanta intensidad en los de ella.

–No digas que no lo entendería –le acusó Annie antes de dejarlo hablar–. No digas que no lo soportaría.

Pero era cierto. ¿O tal vez no? ¿No era Annie la persona más fuerte que había conocido?

Gale ladeó la cabeza mientras la amargura que se había especializado en contener lo embargaba. Le sostuvo la mirada, y aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, la palabra se escapó de su boca.

–Culpa.

Maldición. Tenía que tranquilizarla, tenía que cuidarla y estar atento a cualquier ataque, dirigir la seguridad de la casa, pero en su lugar acababa de soltar aquello.

No sabía qué reacción había esperado. Enfado, sorpresa, decepción… Demanda de explicaciones. En su lugar, encontró comprensión en sus ojos.

–Oh, ¿por la guerra?

Él frunció el ceño de nuevo.

–Algo así.

Una llama de furia latió en los ojos de Annie entonces, mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia la derecha con intensidad.

–Seguramente por Coin.

Coin. Usado, utilizado, traicionado. Había invertido sus mejores esfuerzos en crear las armas que pudieran terminar con la guerra, y ella las había usado contra los mismos rebeldes. Lo peor era saber que habían cumplido su objetivo.

Lo peor era saber que el plan habría surgido en su mente también: provocar que la resistencia de Capitolio se quebrara al pensar que Snow los traicionaba y los atacaba.

Pero nunca lo hubiera lanzado contra niños. Nunca contra sus propios servicios de emergencia.

Nunca contra Prim.

La mirada curiosa de Annie lo examinaba y Gale resopló.

–Se hicieron cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso con lo que yo diseñé para la guerra –declaró sin querer ampliar su explicación.

Ella le sonrió con comprensión.

–Pero no fue tu decisión usarlas, ¿no?

Gale ladeó la cabeza, la duda latiendo en su mente. No, no fue su decisión, ¿pero la hubiera tomado? ¿Habría tomado otras parecidas?

No se dio cuenta en qué momento su mirada se había desviado hacia las conchas de la pared, pero las firmes manitas de Annie tomaron su rostro y lo obligaron a mirarla.

–La guerra fue como una gran arena –le explicó con tono suave, casi como si fuera un niño al que quiere hacer comprender algo complejo de forma fácil. Sin embargo, notó los estremecimientos que la recorrían al pensar en la arena, y por un momento temió que se tapara los oídos y se ausentara de allí–. La única regla es sobrevivir con los tuyos. Todo es defensa propia.

–¿Incluso un ataque fríamente premeditado? –Preguntó él con un deje de sarcasmo que ella no captó.

–Un ataque bien pensado es la mejor defensa –replicó. Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios–. Eso decía Finnick.

Gale sonrió de la misma forma.

–Era un buen hombre.

Annie asintió complacida y le acarició el cabello, mirándolo con la misma ternura que se había formado en sus ojos momentos atrás.

–Tú también lo eres.

Él sonrió ante el comentario y el gesto.

–Eres buena en esto… Pronto podrás sustituir a tu psiquiatra.

Su frase hizo reír a Annie.

–¡Eso dice Johanna! –Exclamó complacida. Pero luego la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. La duda llenó su voz–. ¿Y Johanna? ¿Y Finn?

Gale asintió con seguridad y le acarició un brazo con suavidad, temiendo que volviera entrar en pánico.

–Sí, los dos están bien. Finn va a pasar con Johanna en el hospital, se pondría muy irritable allá sola. Ella está bien, la explosión solo pretendía dejar inconsciente unos momentos a quien abriera la caja.

El labio inferior de Annie tembló.

–Finnick… – Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que creyó que se haría daño.

Gale la acercó a él y la abrazó con calidez, dejándola apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y acariciando su espalda, como ella había hecho con él momentos antes.

–Annie… Sabes que lo obligaban a hacer… ese tipo de cosas.

Ella asintió con fuerza.

–Mientras yo recogía conchas. –Su voz adquirió un tono nostálgico–. Cuando volvía aquí, podía ver todo lo que había pensado en él.

Eso le recordó a Gale un comentario que le había hecho el día de su llegada. Miró a su alrededor, la colección de conchas en las paredes, entendiendo.

–¿Por eso dijiste que creías que este cuarto me ayudaría? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

Annie se estrechó contra su pecho, acomodándose en su abrazo y musitando con calidez.

–Este cuarto está lleno de amor.

––––––––––––––––––

El hospital de Distrito 4 se había instalado en un antiguo edificio, aunque Gale no estaba seguro a qué se había dedicado antes. Sabía que había sido sometido a un estrictísimo proceso de esterilización antes de establecer en él al grupo de profesionales que se había reunido en el Distrito para la creación del hospital.

Si bien no tenían que hacer un viaje de tres horas para llegar allí desde la casa de Annie, no había sido fácil organizar la seguridad para llevar a su anfitriona hasta ese lugar.

Había pasado una de las noches más extrañas de su vida. Claro que había tenido más peligrosas, en lugares más extraños y con compañía muy particular, pero eso había sido distinto. Después de la conversación que había mantenido con Annie, había terminado acostándose en la cama con la mujer apoyada en su pecho. Parecía increíble que esa noche hubiera podido dormirse.

Despertó solo, y al bajar se había encontrado a una inquieta Annie quien aseguraba que después de desayunar él la llevaría a traer a su pequeño Finn de vuelta a casa. Para su consternación, encontró a la mujer lista para salir a la calle. Le costó un rato convencerla de que debía asegurarse de que el regreso a casa de Finn y Johanna fuera seguro y por eso no habían podido marchar todavía.

Luego, con una escolta siguiendo los protocolos preestablecidos para esos casos, se habían dirigido hacia el hospital en uno de los autos oficiales. Annie estaba inquieta, se removía en el asiento y se miraba las manos ansiosa, como si esperara encontrar las manitas de Finn entre las suyas.

–Están bien –le aseguró él al menos un par de veces en el camino. La última vez añadió una información que había considerado prudente aguardar hasta el final en comunicarla–. Tu doctor quiere hablar contigo aprovechando que irás al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?

Annie asintió.

–Así tú vas a buscar a Johanna y a saludar a la señora Everdeen.

Gale había torcido el gesto y su acompañante había soltado un suave “¡oh!”, acompañado de un cariñoso apretón en el brazo que no le hizo sentir mejor. No le gustaba que alguien supiera lo que le corroía por dentro. Aunque no creía que Annie hubiera hecho las asociaciones correctas para saber lo que se le atribuía, pero ahora parecía comprender que lo que lo alejaba de Katniss, lo alejaba de su madre también. Aunque eso era solo una parte de las razones por las cuales no esperaba ansioso el reencuentro.

Una vez en el lugar habían buscado al psiquiatra encargado de la vencedora desde el final de los Juegos del Hambre. El hombre resultó ser un hombre de edad avanzada quien traía a Finn con él. Feliz, Annie abrazó a su niño y luego se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Gale, antes de seguir al doctor hacia su destino. El hombre le dijo que ocuparía un par de horas con ella por lo menos y que quería hablar con él después.

Al verlos alejarse por el pasillo, Gale respiró profundo. En cierta forma era un alivio separarse de Annie. Después de la noche anterior no podía evitar los pensamientos que se había esforzado por dejar de lado durante todo ese tiempo, y ella lo sabía.

Necesitaba un espacio para centrarse de nuevo. Miró el reloj y tomó una determinación. Tenía suficiente tiempo. Antes de ir a ver a Johanna, se acercaría al centro de seguridad. Después de los sucesos del día anterior, tenía que tomar medidas.

Sonrió para sí mientras se dirigía a la salida del hospital, mientras una vocecilla le decía con una voz muy parecida a la de Annie que iba a refugiarse una vez más en el trabajo.

Pero de ese trabajo dependía en ese momento la vida de Johanna, de Finn y de ella.

–––––––––––––––––––––

No estaba realmente convencido de que fuera a funcionar, podría implicar perder la pista de los agresores por una época considerable, pero no iba a arriesgar más a las chicas. El acuerdo se había tomado con sorprendente rapidez en el centro de seguridad. Todos tenían una opinión parecida: no podían seguir arriesgando a Annie. Tampoco a Johanna ni a Finn, pero él sabía bien que era la viuda de Panem quien les preocupaba, esa figura trágica de quien el nuevo Capitolio echaba mano cuando la necesitaba. Como mártir sería menos útil, ya para eso tenían a Finnick.

Tenía que trabajar en los detalles. Lo primero era elegir a los señuelos, pero de eso se encargarían en el Centro de Seguridad. Lo segundo, organizar el traslado a la casa segura de las mujeres y el niño. Esa misma tarde iría a conocerla, no las movería allí hasta asegurarse en persona de que el lugar era apropiado.

En medio de todo eso, debía lograr que Annie y Johanna aceptaran el traslado. Sospechaba que la primera no tendría particular interés en abandonar la casa de Finnick.

Repasaba mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer mientras avanzaba por el pasillo del hospital en busca de la habitación que le habían indicado. Estaba en un pabellón tranquilo, el dedicado a aquellos enfermos en recuperación prontos a salir.

La encontró con los brazos cruzados y expresión de fastidio, mortalmente aburrida. Al verlo resopló, aunque por la manera en que su frente se relajó, lo tomó como que era bien recibido.

–Si vienes a presumir de la magnífica noche que pasaste con Annie sin Finn fastidiando en casa, puedes ahorrártelo –le espetó sin esperar siquiera un saludo.

Gale notó las sombras bajo sus ojos y su aspecto cansado entonces. Según le había dicho el psiquiatra, habían dejado que Finn pasara la noche con ella en la pequeña habitación de recuperación que le habían asignado.

–¿Te dio muy mala noche?

Johanna frunció un poco más el ceño mirándolo.

–Imagina lo que es tener a Annie haciéndote sentir seguro 24 horas al día y de repente verte sin ella una noche entera. Trató de volverme loca.

Sabía que se refería a Finn, pero por un momento pensó en que la descripción valdría para ella también. Aunque él mismo podía ponerse en el lugar del niño de la manera en que la mujer la había descrito, dado a su experiencia la noche anterior.

–Bueno, ya está con su madre ahora –le aseguró él con seriedad.

Johanna lo miró interrogante.

–Bueno, ¿cómo está Annie? –Preguntó impaciente.

–Está con su psiquiatra ahora –contestó él. No sabía bien cómo contestar a eso. A su parecer, la mujer con quien había pasado la noche estaba mucho más centrada y tranquila de lo que hubiera esperado, pero no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Sus dudas debieron reflejarse en su rostro de alguna forma, porque Johanna suspiró.

–Bueno, al menos te tuvo a ti.

–Mejor que nada, supongo –replicó él con ironía.

Pudo notar que las comisuras de los labios de Johanna vacilaban, sin llegar a formar la pequeña sonrisa que intentaba aparecer.

–Me refería a que pudo concentrarse en ti. No la dejaste encerrarse en ella, ¿verdad?

Gale negó, lo que le valió ahora sí una breve sonrisa de Johanna, quien le dio una palmada en el brazo, como señal de aprobación.

–¿Qué harás ahora? –Preguntó la mujer sin darle tiempo de comentar nada más. Su rostro se endureció otra vez–. ¡Si estuviera en mi mano atrapar a esos malditos bastardos yo…!

No llegó a saber en ese momento lo que Johanna haría, puesto que otra mujer entró en la sala, vestida con la bata blanca con celeste que usaban los doctores en Distrito 4.

–Johana, ¿te tomaste ya los medicamentos? Te dije que eran para preven… –La mujer se interrumpió reparando finalmente en él.

Gale la había reconocido desde que había entrado. Se había tensado de inmediato, y para su sorpresa, también lo había hecho Johanna, quien lo miraba incómoda.

–Hola, señora Everdeen –saludó él con educación, aunque su voz sonó mucho más grave de lo debido.

––––––––––––––––

La muerte de Prim era solo una de las razones por las cuales Gale se había mostrado tan reticente a encontrarse con la señora Everdeen, aunque no dejaba de ser la más importante. Su rostro extremadamente delgado, su mirada triste y perdida, su aspecto general de muñeca rota abandonada a su suerte lo golpeaban profundamente.

Esos delicados dedos que habían curado su espalda ahora removían inquietos la bolsita del té que se había preparado, sin saber que estaba hablando con el hombre que había diseñado la trampa que mató a su hija.

–Supe que estabas en el Distrito –comentó la mujer con suavidad. Lo había invitado a tomar algo en el salón de descanso de las enfermeras, mientras otra compañera se encargaba de alistar a Johanna para que saliera esa misma tarde–. Pero también que estabas muy ocupado en casa de Annie Cresta. Siempre se te dio bien proteger a los demás.

Gale se removió incómodo, pero era consciente de que no era el único que lo estaba. La señora Everdeen mantenía la mirada baja, como si no se atreviera a mirarlo directamente.

–Igual que Katniss y su padre –añadió la mujer finalmente.

Eso era. La segunda razón de peso para Gale era precisamente aquella. La idea de que la señora Everdeen había dejado a Katniss sola lo había horrorizado cuando llegó a sus oídos en Distrito 2. Haymitch Abernathy sería quien velaría por la chica en llamas, mientras su madre se marchaba a Distrito 4 a trabajar en el hospital.

La idea de que la mujer hubiera abandonado una vez más a su hija, como cuando su esposo había muerto, lo carcomía. ¿Pero quién era él para recriminar nada a nadie? En especial a ella.

–Lo de Katniss es de otro nivel –comentó Gale antes de tomar un trago largo de su té. No le gustaban aquellas bebidas, le recordaba lo que era llenarse el estómago con agua con sabor a punta de calentarla con algunas hojas adentro.

La señora Everdeen sonrió con tanta nostalgia y tristeza que Gale tomó un poco más de té.

–Sin ti, no hubiéramos logrado sobrevivir sus primeros juegos… Tampoco hubiéramos salido del Distrito 12. ¡Y cuando bombardearon el Distrito 13…!

Se detuvo, seguramente le resultaba demasiado doloroso hablar de Prim. Gale quería que se callara de cualquier forma. No quería recordar a la niña tampoco. Las noches en vela que había pasado con ambas mujeres mientras Katniss se jugaba la vida en la arena. La manita suave y temblorosa de Prim sobre su hombro, intentando confortarlo de manera muda mientras su hermana mayor besaba torpemente a Peeta frente a todo Panem. El brillo en su mirada cuando le llevaba las presas que había recogido para ellas. El miedo temblando en sus ojos en el bombardeo del Distrito 12 y la confianza con la que le siguió cuando corrió a sacarlas de allí. Años atrás, antes de la guerra, su ilusión al recibir aquella desgraciada cabra herida…

Maldición. Más allá de que Katniss nunca lo perdonaría, el recuerdo de su trampa era doloroso por una razón igual de fuerte: él quería a Prim.

–Todos hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer en su momento –señaló Gale con un tono más formal del que hubiera querido utilizar, pero no se podía arriesgar a quebrarse ante ella.

La señora Everdeen dejó su taza de té casi intacta sobre la mesita, aunque había extraído hasta la última gota de sabor que las bolsitas podían dar. Lo miró fijamente y Gale tuvo que obligarse a devolverle la mirada.

–Desearía haber podido hacer más por Katniss, pero no podía. Sus heridas son de un tipo que yo no puedo cerrar por ella. Sería más una carga que una ayuda.

Gale dejó su taza de té también.

–No tiene que darme explicaciones, señora Everdeen –señaló él con rapidez, incómodo.

Ella sonrió con tristeza. Gale cayó en cuenta de que nunca la había visto realmente feliz. Ni siquiera cuando Katniss ganó los Juegos del Hambre. Tal vez si la hubieran matado habría sentido más alivio. Al escuchar su proclama como vencedora había palidecido fuertemente.

Gale había pensado entonces que temía que su hija degenerara como Haymitch Abernathy lo había hecho.

–Lo sé –se apresuró a decir la mujer, como si temiera que se fuera a ir sin terminar de escucharla–. Lo que quiero es que sepas que te entiendo. Quiero decir, sé que a veces, tenemos que apartarnos de las personas aunque las queremos. Tal vez por lo mismo.

Ella no podía entenderlo. No podía saber las razones que lo habían llevado a apartarse de Katniss. Se quedó helado un momento sopesando la oportunidad de que en verdad lo supiera, pero no creía posible que su hija le hubiera contado sus sospechas sobre la muerte de Prim.

Gale concluyó entonces que se veía a ella misma en él. Alguien que sabía que amaba a Katniss pero se alejaba de ella cuando más apoyo necesitaba. Tal vez intentaba entenderse a través de él. O tal vez ella ya había aceptado haber dejado a su hija y comprendía que para él no había sido fácil hacerlo.

–Katniss está en buenas manos –añadió ella–. Lo sé.

Peeta Mellark, quien había sido secuestrado por el Capitolio para matarla. Haymitch, un alcóholico incorregible. No sabía si denominarlos “buenas manos”, pero sabía que eso no era lo importante. Sonrió tratando de lucir seguro y esconder su amargura.

Tal vez su reticencia a ver a la señora Everdeen se debía a que a su vez no quería verse reflejado en ella: ellos eran aquellas personas que se alejaron de Katniss porque, aunque la querían, eran conscientes de que no le podían hacer ningún bien.

–Katniss está con quienes necesita estar –señaló él, tragándose el tono de amargura.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Después de la conversación con la señora Everdeen había necesitado ponerse a trabajar de inmediato. Habría deseado que su trabajo no consistiera justamente en hablar con un médico de la cabeza en un momento en que la suya parecía a punto de estallar con emociones y pensamientos de los que solía huir. Sin embargo, el doctor no tenía interés en él.

Le notificó que Annie y Finn estaban ambos muy cansados, por lo que les había acondicionado una habitación para que durmieran y le aconsejaba no despertarlos, sino trasladarlos al final del día.

Gale aceptó con un asentimiento seco, pero la verdad le servía mucho. Tener a Annie protegida en el hospital, donde había apostado toda la seguridad que había considerado necesaria le daba cierto margen de acción. Necesitaba hablar con Johanna e ir a conocer la casa segura. Pero antes de hablar con Johanna prefería tener la opinión del médico de Annie para la propuesta.

De cualquier manera la decisión estaba tomada, pero quería conocer lo que se enfrentaría.

Tras exponerle la situación, el doctor desvió la mirada. No le había gustado, era obvio.

–No lo haría de no ser necesario –añadió Gale ante su falta de respuesta.

El doctor suspiró.

–Lo sé, señor Hawthorne. Se nota que Annie realmente le interesa.

Aquello no era una respuesta, aunque la verdad, ¿qué esperaba? Sabía que no sería bueno para la mujer, pero también pensaba que tenía la fuerza para lidiar con aquello.

–¿Entonces?

El doctor apretó con fuerza su propio entrecejo, como si le doliera la cabeza.

–La casa segura no es un lugar bonito. Supongo que en el Centro de seguridad le explicaron que antes era una propiedad del hospital para aislar a las personas con enfermedades contagiosas.

Gale asintió. El nuevo hospital tenía condiciones para atender a las personas en lugar de enviarlas lejos a morir donde no contagiaran a nadie. El antiguo refugio–prisión de enfermos infecciosos había sido tomado por el gobierno para utilizarlo como casa segura debido a la distancia en la que se encontraba y su cualidad inexpugnable, aspectos en los que basaba Gale su elección para utilizarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser ahora propiedad de seguridad, el hospital seguía enviando periódicamente personal a revisar los niveles de contaminación y capacidad infecciosa. Una precaución que no estaba de más.

–No necesito que estén en un lugar bonito. Ni siquiera cómodo –replicó Gale–. Mientras sigan vivas.

El doctor asintió. En ese momento entró su asistente al despacho. Era un muchacho desgarbado aunque muy alto, quien miró a Gale de mala manera antes de recoger los expedientes de pacientes que el hombre tenía en su mesa.

–Enol estuvo allí en la última revisión –señaló el doctor al tiempo que miraba al asistente, quien lo miró con incomprensión, por lo que el hombre se apresuró a aclararle de qué hablaban–. En la casa–refugio de la montaña.

El chico asintió y torció el gesto.

–Es un lugar feo, pero está limpio –masculló incómodo antes de salir de allí con los expedientes para archivar.

La expresión del doctor denotaba cansancio, aunque Gale se preguntó si se debía a ese día o si estaba pensando en el trabajo que tendría por delante por culpa de su estrategia.

–No les dará una enfermedad infecciosa, eso es cierto –afirmó con tono resignado–. No sé qué quiere que le diga. Sabe que esto afectará a Annie, pero no soy adivino para predecir hasta qué punto.

Gale torció el gesto.

–Pero podemos correr el riesgo –dijo como una afirmación, aunque en realidad tenía mucho de interrogación.

–¿Acaso tenemos opción? –replicó el doctor con expresión triste.

No. En realidad no.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Quería a Annie y a Johanna a salvo. Se había obligado a no pensar en la sensación de vacío y horror que lo había invadido al escuchar la caja estallar el día anterior. Una vez más relegó ese sentimiento mientras se detenía frente a la mujer del Distrito 7. La había encontrado ya vestida para irse, sentada al borde de la cama, moviendo una pierna de manera continua, impaciente.

–Tenemos que hablar.

El tono serio y definitivo de él sin embargo la hizo detenerse. Frunció el ceño y Gale descubrió que ya no lo intimidaba el gesto. En Johanna lo consideraba una señal de normalidad.

–Cuando la gente dice eso usualmente no va a gustarme lo que van a decir –replicó la chica a la defensiva.

Gale torció el gesto y lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta. Se había fijado en que estuvieran solos pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse.

–Esto no va a ser la excepción a la regla –le advirtió.

–No esperaba que lo fuera –replicó Johanna con tono molesto. Aunque Gale hubiera dicho que lo que realmente tenía la chica era preocupación–. ¿Dónde está Annie?

–Durmiendo con Finn –contestó de inmediato, agradecido de poder empezar por allí–. El doctor la encontró cansada y como al parecer el niño tampoco durmió bien…

Johanna resopló sonoramente. Gale podía imaginarse el tipo de noche que Finn le habría dado.

–El doctor dice que lo mejor será dejarlos descansar, pero supongo que no quieres quedarte acá –continuó.

Johanna lo miró arqueando una ceja.

–¿Por qué sospecho que tienes una propuesta que crees que es mejor?

Era mejor. Ella podría salir y él también. No tenía ganas de seguir viendo su propio reflejo en la señora Everdeen después de la conversación que habían tenido y entre antes pusieran el plan en marcha, mejor.

–Vamos –dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación–. Ya tienes la salida. Puedes acompañarme.

–¿A dónde? –preguntó con reticencia la chica, aunque al menos se puso de pie.

Gale frunció ligeramente el ceño.

–Lo averiguaremos exactamente de camino. Nunca he estado allí.

Johanna dudó un momento.

–¿Annie estará bien? ¿Estás seguro? Tus vigilantes no impidieron esa caja.

Por supuesto que no iba a dejar que lo olvidara. Gale miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, verificando la presencia de seguridad. Había blindado el lugar en los puntos estratégicos que había elegido.

–Voy a encargarme de que no hayan más cajas –le aseguró.

Sabía que su plan funcionaría, aunque a ellas no les gustaría pagar el precio.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Si a Johanna le sorprendió que salieran por un parqueo particular y se marcharan solos en un auto no oficial, no dijo nada. Había optado por viajar de la manera más disimulada posible y para eso no podía contar con los autos blindados de vidrios oscuros.

–¿Tengo que adivinar o piensas decir algo? –le preguntó Johanna de mala manera cuando se hubieron alejado un par de centenares de metros del hospital.

Gale estaba tratando de seguir la dirección que le habían dado. Desde el hospital, ya ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, la ruta no era tan larga pero sí complicada. No se dirigían a un lugar particularmente conocido. Sabía más sobre aquel lugar de lo que el doctor le había dicho. Lo había investigado en el Centro de seguridad. Mucho tiempo atrás había servido al hospital como zona de cuarentena para enfermedades altamente contagiosas, antes de que Capitolio definiera resolver esos casos con ejecuciones que impidieran la propagación de personas infectadas por los Distritos.

–No creo que se te dé mal adivinar –replicó él mientras se concentraba en tomar el giro de las curvas de la carretera.

Johanna miró hacia afuera, hacia el vacío del barranco que se abría a su lado.

–No me atrevería a esperar una disculpa –comentó con tono mordaz.

Gale arrugó el gesto. No estaba de humor para un encontronazo con Johanna. Él también había tenido una noche dura, aunque al final hubiera amanecido con la sensación de estar más descansado que de costumbre.

Tal vez era solo la determinación y la claridad del camino que tenía que seguir lo que le daba esa sensación.

–¿Crees que debería disculparme? –Preguntó en un tono cortante que no dejaba lugar a dudas de sus pocas intenciones de hacerlo.

–No –replicó Johanna girándose a mirarlo de nuevo–. Tienes que detenerlos. Para eso estás aquí. ¡Para proteger a Annie!

Lo culpaba. No podía reprochárselo, después de todo era cierto. Se suponía que estaba allí para evitar que aquellas cosas sucedieran. Para atrapar a los culpables.

Ese era su trabajo. Aquello no eran unas vacaciones terapéuticas para nadie.

–No tienes que recordármelo –añadió Gale de mala gana.

–¿Seguro? –murmuró la chica apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la escuchara.

Gale apretó las manos alrededor del volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. No estaba allí por gusto. La chica lo había visto horas de horas cada día trabajando en distintos bocetos de estrategias, revisando planos, yendo a reuniones a Distrito 4.

Pero igual sus atacantes habían llegado hasta ellas dos veces.

Guardó silencio durante un trozo más del trayecto y ella no lo rompió. Casi había olvidado que antes de la bomba habían estado discutiendo. Sobre Katniss. Sobre su familia… Por un momento deseó estar de nuevo con Annie en la habitación de conchas.

Tomó otra de las curvas de la carretera. Concentrarse en el camino era más fácil.

Fue Johanna quien rompió el silencio cuatro curvas después.

–La señora Everdeen parecía estarlo pasando peor que tú –comentó con un tono menos hostil.

Sin embargo el tema no era favorecedor.

–Se me da mejor disimular –replicó él con tono cansado.

Johanna volteó la cabeza hacia él y lo observó con atención.

–Annie te confrontó sobre Katniss anoche, ¿cierto?

Por un momento pensó en negarse a hablar del tema. Sin embargo, el tono de la chica había cambiado. No podía decir que estuviera hablándole con tacto o empatía, pero sonaba como si ella realmente supiera lo que había sido.

Gale no quería saber a qué cosas de sí misma la había hecho enfrentarse Annie.

Inspiró profundo antes de contestar.

–Sí.

Johanna asintió y volvió a mirar hacia la carretera.

–Y sobre tu familia.

Esa vez no había sido una pregunta. Gale asintió aunque ella no estuviera mirándolo.

–Tiene una habilidad especial para esto –reconoció. La chica asintió a su vez, probablemente pensando en sus propias experiencias previas con Annie.

–Annie es poderosa en su cuarto de conchas… Aunque fuera de ahí también. No sé para qué va al psiquiatra, ella podría con él y todos nosotros.

Desviar el tema hacia Annie no estaba mal. Era un terreno más seguro y lo acercaba al tema por el que sí había planeado discutir con Johanna en esa salida.

–Tengo entendido que tiene muchos años de tratarla…

Johanna torció el gesto. No le gustaban los loqueros. Pero asintió tras un momento.

–Ese hombre cree que lo sabe todo sobre Annie –dijo con un inequívoco tono de fastidio–. Su expediente en el hospital podría venderse como una biografía autorizada. Finnick confiaba en él y ella también. No era un doctor de Capitolio, aunque lo vigilaran muy de cerca. Si algo la mueve particularmente, lo habla o lo consulta con él. Así que te advierto: el hombre pronto sabrá cosas sobre ti.

Gale torció el gesto. Lo que necesitaba. Un expediente en el hospital con información sobre él que hasta hace poco no se había reconocido ni a él mismo.

–Al menos el hombre ha estado pendiente de los intereses de Annie –le aseguró Gale–. He escuchado a Plutarch quejarse de no poder cambiarlo por otro doctor más receptivo a orientar a Annie a involucrarse más con el gobierno.

La expresión de disgusto de Johanna fue seguida de un par de insultos bien merecidos para el encargado de comunicaciones de Capitolio. Eso antes de empezar una serie de letanías sobre la manera en que aprovechaban y manipulaban el recuerdo e imagen de los vencedores.

–Al menos tú te salvaste de continuar tu carrera como modelo del escuadrón estrella –masculló la chica aun de mal humor–. Bien que podrían haber utilizado más aquello de “el héroe de Hueso”.

Otro de aquellos ridículos nombres acuñados por Plutarch. Era su manera de referirse a él en cuanto a la estrategia con la que al fin la resistencia había hecho caer el Distrito 2, provocando un alud doble sobre la fortaleza que habían apodado “Hueso”. Habían intentado utilizar la historia, pero la mayor parte de las personas no empatizaban con el hombre que había enterrado vivos en la montaña a mineros y otros sometidos al poder de Capitolio. Era una historia ganadora en Distrito 13, no en Distrito 2.

Habían decidido que utilizar esa imagen de Gale era perjudicial y por eso se habían centrado más en relacionarlo con los nuevos proyectos de seguridad. Un nombre importante en el gobierno, pero no el héroe de Hueso.

Aun así, todavía había personas que sabían quién era Gale y lo que había hecho. Nunca era agradable encontrarse con una.

Al doblar en la última curva se encontró de repente con el recuerdo vivo de la caída de Hueso en Distrito 2. Tardó un momento en procesar que lo que tenía ante sus ojos era el refugio que estaba buscando. En el pasado, albergue de los enfermos contagiosos que no podían mezclarse con los demás humanos. En el presente, tras años de soledad y una cuidadosa limpieza, se convertía en la casa segura que tenía el gobierno en el Distrito. Un albergue tallado en piedra, resguardado por montes más altos que él a su alrededor. Montes de piedra.

Gale podía escuchar la pólvora estallar y ver la tierra enterrarlo todo de nuevo.

La voz de Johanna lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –preguntó con desconfianza.

Apagó el auto y se bajó. Esa discusión prefería tenerla a campo abierto.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–No.

La negativa de Johanna fue rotunda, acompañada de un rostro crispado de furia e incredulidad, como si la hubiera traicionado.

–No tengo otra manera –le aseguró–. No puedo seguir evitando este paso.

Johanna negó con la cabeza con furia y Gale agradeció que no hubiera hachas disponibles cerca.

–Annie no lo soportará.

–Annie ha soportado cosas mucho peores –le aseguró Gale–. Sabes que es más fuerte de lo que parece. Mucho más fuerte.

–No te atrevas a actuar como si la conocieras solo por unas semanas con nosotras –le recriminó la chica–. También sé lo frágil que puede ser su estabilidad. No terminas de entender lo que significa la habitación de las conchas para ella. No…

–Volar la casa sería el peor de los resultados, confío en no tener que hacerlo –la interrumpió Gale–. Pero necesito la casa como trampa. Es la única manera.

–Vas a romperle el corazón a Annie… –el tono de Johanna dejaba claro que en caso de hacerlo, ella se encargaría de romperlo a él también de una forma mucho menos metafórica.

Gale la miró con total seriedad. Estaba preparado para eso.

–La prefiero con el corazón roto que muerta.

Johanna lo miró como si fuera el ser más despreciable de la tierra pero a Gale no le importó. Estaba acostumbrado.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la edificación. Estaba allí para valorar posibles riesgos de seguridad y eso era justamente lo que pensaba hacer.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cuando salió del edificio encontró a Johanna sentada sobre la tapa del carro, mirando hacia allí. Tenía un aspecto tranquilo y sosegado que por lo general Gale no relacionaba con ella. La recordaba generalmente molesta, enfadada con él, distante o altiva. Tal vez había sido buena idea dejarla sola.

Al acercarse notó cómo se tensaba, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se apoyó en el auto, al lado de ella y esperó.

–¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? –preguntó finalmente Johanna. No se giró a verlo, pero su tono había perdido bastantes grados de hostilidad.

–Las traigo aquí en secreto. Dejamos alguna falla no demasiado evidente en la seguridad de la casa de Annie… atrapamos al próximo atacante dentro de la casa.

Johanna asintió.

–Usarás la casa de cárcel.

–La usaré de trampa –la corrigió–. Alta tecnología. Incluso explosivos, si no tenemos otra opción. Pero preferiría atraparlos vivos, saber para quién trabajan de ser el caso.

Johanna asintió.

–Si vigilan la casa… ¿por qué creerán que seguimos ahí?

Con otra persona se hubiera sentido incómodo de decirlo. No tenía idea de qué haría si Annie preguntaba lo mismo. Pero presentía que Johanna lo entendería.

–Señuelos. Dos mujeres condenadas a muerte por Capitolio.

Johanna hizo un sonidito mezcla de risa y resoplido. Gale la miró con curiosidad y notó que aquello ni la complacía ni la horrorizaba. De hecho, ni siquiera la sorprendía.

–Vidas desechables. No importa lo que les pase –comentó la chica–. Será mejor no decirle a Annie.

Gale asintió.

–No pensaba hacerlo.

La chica del Distrito 7 lo miró con disgusto. Eso ya era más normal.

–No piensas decirle nada. Quieres que lo haga yo.

Aquello tampoco iba a negarlo. Sonrió de medio lado sin confirmar nada. Era innecesario hacerlo. Volvió a posar la mirada sobre la edificación. Era tan segura a inexpugnable como le habían dicho. El único riesgo era la traición de alguien de la guardia que pusieran a cuidar a las mujeres.

–¿Y si nos traicionan? –Preguntó Johanna, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos–. Si averiguan que estamos aquí…

Gale la cortó con un movimiento brusco.

–El lugar es seguro. Estoy valorando distintas maneras de abordarlo y no las hay a menos que alguno de los guardias fuera de los traidores. Serán muy bien seleccionados.

No podía reprochar el deje de incredulidad que se reflejó en los ojos de Johanna, pero la mujer no hizo más comentarios al respecto.

–Supongo que debo creerte si dices que no hay otra manera de hacernos daño ahí. Después de todo, eres el héroe de Hueso –dijo con un odioso tono burlón, aunque casi había algo de familiaridad en ello.

Gale torció el gesto. Odiaba ese nombre. ¿Por qué había retomado Johanna el tema justo ese día? Lanzó otra mirada de desconfianza a las paredes de roca que rodeaban el refugio. La verdad era que sí había otra manera de dañarlas estando allí. Justo como había hecho con Hueso en el Distrito 2.

–En el Distrito usan otro nombre –comentó, asegurándose de ocultar la amargura de su voz.

Johanna asintió.

–El verdugo de Hueso. Lo he oído.

Se removió incómodo.

–Varios nombres. El verdugo. El asesino. El enterrador… –no le gustaba el tema. Frunció el ceño al pensar que era la primera vez que lo abordaba con la chica–. ¿Dónde lo escuchaste?

–En el hospital –replicó la chica bajando de la tapa del auto–. El asistente del loquero hablaba con alguien en el pasillo que le preguntó por Annie. Le dijo que estaba contigo.

El verdugo de Hueso.

De repente, Gale recordó la mirada de desagrado que el asistente del doctor le había dirigido un par de horas antes. ¿Por qué lo llamaba así? Era un nombre más popular en el propio Distrito 2 que en otras zonas de Panem.

Tal vez el chico era de Distrito 2. La señora Everdeen no era la única emigrante de otro territorio que se había instalado en el 4 para formar parte del nuevo hospital. La imagen del chico mirándolo mientras salía del consultorio con los expedientes se presentó clara ante él. Así lo miraban las personas que conocían a alguien que había muerto asfixiado por la piedra en Hueso.

De repente cayó en cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

–De acuerdo, hablaré con Annie –dijo Johanna, pero Gale apenas la escuchó mientras las piezas empezaban a caer y calzar frente a sus ojos–. No le gustará nada, a mí no me gusta tampoco pero… entiendo.

Si confirmaba sus sospechas… Debía regresar al Centro de seguridad a investigar.

–¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó Johanna de mala manera mientras Gale se incorporaba para dirigirse al asiento del conductor.

El chico con el expediente.

–Lo siento –dijo casi sin pensarlo–. Tal vez tengamos un cambio de planes.

Johanna soltó una maldición antes de declarar con fastidio que una vez más no entendía nada.

––––––––––––––––––––

Gale prácticamente le había arrebatado la ficha de la mano al oficial. En el Centro de seguridad guardaban registro de las personas que emigraban de Distrito, lo cual tras la caída de Snow se había hecho cada vez más habitual. Tampoco habían demasiados datos en el informe, pero era suficiente.

Llegado del Distrito 2 para trabajar en el nuevo hospital. Ambos padres habían muerto un par de años antes… Gale se jugaba el cuello a que había sido en Hueso.

Había devuelto a Johanna de inmediato al hospital. La chica lo había amenazado de todas las maneras posibles pero no le había dicho nada más que tenía que permanecer con Annie en todo momento y estar alerta. Luego se había ido al Centro de seguridad a hacer las averiguaciones del caso.

–Tiene un hermano –había añadido la oficial, pasándole otra ficha–. Ha hecho trabajos para nosotros en seguridad. Aunque lo suyo son los explosivos.

Los puntos se conectaban uno tras otro en la mente de Gale. Solo le faltaba algo más por confirmar y por una vez agradeció la presencia de la señora Everdeen en el Distrito, cuando le permitió ver el expediente de Annie clandestinamente.

Entonces lo confirmó todo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–¿Y qué si estás equivocado?

Annie le había dado un beso en la mejilla, lo había abrazado y le había hecho jurar que todo saldría bien. La calidez de su confianza era el único escudo que tenía ante las palabras de Johanna, las cuales hacían un eco muy similar al de sus propios pensamientos.

La operación se había llevado con el mayor secretismo posible. Los involucrados en la misión sabían que trasladarían a las dos mujeres a un lugar seguro, pero solamente Gale conocía la ruta. Todos habían sido enviados desde Capitolio en el mayor sigilo posible. Cualquiera habría dicho que no eran más que un carro de personas nuevas en el Distrito. Las mujeres iban lo más cubiertas posible, no querían que nadie las viera.

Gale sentía su pulso cada vez más fuerte conforme se acercaban a la estructura de piedra que resguardaba la casa segura. Tras detener el auto frente a ella esperó unos momentos mientras respiraba profundo. Tenía que estar en control.

Abrió las puertas del auto.

El pequeño grupo se dirigió hacia la casa. La más bajita de las figuras llevaba una colcha infantil cubriendo apenas una silueta de un niño dormido. Gale se obligó a no mirar hacia atrás. Sabía que esperarían a que el grupo entrara en la casa, así que no estaría programado para una hora. Esperarían a verlos entrar. De hecho esperarían suficiente tiempo para que estuvieran en el segundo piso o en la parte trasera de la casa, donde la misma piedra amortiguaría el sonido.

Tendría que correr pero tenía que estar adentro. Miró hacia atrás justo al borde de la puerta y luego, entró.

La sirena que sonó en el exterior desde el auto en el que habían llegado, le indicó el momento de la explosión.

No estaba equivocado.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

–¡Gale!

Annie le tiró los brazos al cuello cuando llegó a la casa. No dejaba de sorprenderle lo fuerte que era. ¡Qué fácil era olvidar que aquella frágil criatura había sobrevivido una arena! Sintió como otro poco de tierra se desprendía de su cabello cuando Annie le pasó las manos por la cara y la cabeza, como si estuviera confirmando que estaba entero.

Johanna los miró desde el interior de la casa. Tenía a Finn alzado y su expresión era una mezcla de reproche y de alivio a la vez. Gale sintió como una breve sonrisa se forma en sus labios. La chica del Distrito 7 se había enojado con él por decirle a Annie que necesitaba que ambas se quedaran escondidas en el cuarto de conchas hasta que regresara. No había sido un ingenuo que pensara que la mujer no se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pero por suerte había acertado en pensar que le haría caso.

Después de dos besos en cada mejilla, Annie lo tomó de las manos y lo hizo entrar al cuarto, mientras lo miraba atenta. Sin hacer preguntas. Esperando.

Gale respiró profundo.

–Está hecho. Arrestamos a los hombres querían hacerles daño.

Annie lo miró confundida un momento. Gale sintió un desagradable sabor amargo en la boca que no tenía nada que ver con la cantidad de polvo de roca que habían tragado. ¿Cuántos hombres le habían querido hacer daño a Annie?

–Lo que quiere decir Gale es que ya podemos salir de aquí –dijo Johanna al tiempo que ponía a Finn en el suelo. El niño ya pesaba mucho para pasar alzado–. Porque ya encontró a la gente que había venido a atrapar.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer tomaron un brillo muy especial al tiempo que le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa. Estrechó sus manos con fuerza.

–¡Gale está bien! –Exclamó entonces, como si fuera lo que realmente le había preocupado todo ese tiempo. Luego se agachó a levantar a Finn y salió con él de la habitación.

Johanna la miró salir arqueando una ceja.

–Menos mal que aún no cae en cuenta de que eso significa que te vas.

Esa sería otra historia. Se acercó a la ventana para correr las cortinas. Había dejado todo herméticamente cerrado. Nadie sabía que Johanna, Annie y Finn no habían salido de la casa, excepto ellos 4 y las mujeres que habían servido de señuelos. Un maniquí pequeño bien envuelto había hecho las veces de Finn.

Johanna había hecho preguntas por todas las que la mujer de Distrito 4 no había formulado. Gale no había contestado ninguna, pero ahora le tocaba hacerlo.

–¿Entonces? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó la mujer tras un momento.

Gale abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza para sacudirse el cabello. Había corrido a toda velocidad y las dos mujeres condenadas también, pero la nube de polvo desprendida por las montañas tras la explosión los alcanzó lo suficiente para dejarlos grises.

–Me metí en su cabeza para saber qué querían –respondió mientras pensaba en lo mucho que necesitaba un baño.

Johanna arqueó una ceja.

–¿Y ahora vas a decirme qué querían de nosotras?

Esa parte no sería fácil.

–Traerme a Distrito 4.

La primera vez que lo había pensado le había parecido tan ridículo y pretensioso como seguramente le sonaba a Johanna, a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro. Gale buscó una muda de ropa en el armario, pero ella no parecía tener intención de dejarlo.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

Gale no sabía bien por dónde empezar para explicarlo todo con claridad.

–Yo era su objetivo. Querían llevarme a esa casa segura.

Enol lo había confirmado todo. Había hablado mucho antes de que tuvieran que utilizarse amenazas graves. La idea de que tenían a su hermano prisionero le había aflojado la lengua a cambio de promesas de no dañarlo. Gale lo entendía.

Johanna negó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

–Eso no tiene sentido.

–Sí, sí lo tiene –respondió Gale con tono cansado–. Lo que querían era venganza. De Hueso.

La mujer de Distrito 7 arqueó las cejas pronunciadamente.

–¿Por eso estás así de sucio? Vas a poner la habitación de conchas perdida y Annie no podrá perdonártelo.

Gale chasqueó la lengua.

–Ya me hubiera cambiado si no me estuvieras interrogando.

–Ya te hubiera dejado si nos hubieras contado lo que pasa. Además, puedes cambiarte y hablar a la vez –replicó Johanna arqueando una ceja–. Pero tienes que explicarme por qué para vengarse de ti alguien tenía que intentar matarnos a Annie y a mí. O al menos decirnos quién querría hacer eso.

Gale se cruzó de brazos resignado.

–Cuando hablamos de quiénes sabían de tus torturas, obviamos a alguien. Tu doctor.

Johanna parecía más confundida a cada momento, y a la vez, más enojada. Hubiera sido divertido de no ser un tema tan serio el que trataban.

–¿El doctor? ¡¿Él?!

Gale negó de inmediato.

–No. Pero tú me diste las pistas: dijiste que los expedientes eran biografías no autorizadas, al menos el de Annie. También dijiste que habías escuchado al asistente del doctor llamarme “el verdugo de Hueso”.

Johanna asintió, al parecer lo recordaba.

–¿Vas a explicarlo todo de una vez o tengo que ir por mi hacha?

Resignado, se acercó a ella y le señaló la cama para tomar asiento. Aquello iba a llevar rato.

–Los padres del asistente del loquero, Enol, murieron en Hueso. Él y su hermano querían vengarse pero no tenían cómo. Enol se vino al Distrito 4 a trabajar en el hospital y Ebaron, su hermano, se reclutó con el nuevo gobierno. Su familia se había dedicado a la minería antes de la militarización del Distrito y el mayor de los hermanos se manejaba con los explosivos. Pronto diversificó sus servicios a seguridad. Aún estaba en el Distrito 2 cuando asignaron a Enol por primera vez entre el grupo que iba a limpiar el antiguo refugio de infecciosos para convertirlo en casa segura del gobierno. Cuando la vio, le recordó Hueso y empezó a fantasear con enterrarme ahí adentro.

Johanna iba a hacer algún comentario pero optó por guardar silencio, aunque Gale notó como su ceño se fruncía más marcadamente.

–Sin embargo, yo estaba en Distrito 2, muy lejos de esa casa segura. ¿Qué opciones tenía de hacer que un alto cargo de seguridad del gobierno de Distrito 2 fuera a visitar la casa segura de Distrito 4? Y que él fuera a enterarse cuando lo hiciera…

Pudo sentir el estremecimiento de furia de Johanna a la par de él.

–Tenía una opción de alto perfil para el gobierno que era paciente en el hospital que él trabajaba.

Gale asintió. Johanna lo estaba entendiendo.

–Como asistente, tenía acceso al archivo de expedientes. Así supo de tu fobia y en el expediente de Annie detalla que ella no confía en nadie que no conociera previo a la muerte de Finnick. Ese fue el criterio que se utilizó para mandarme a llamar, pero constaba allí desde tiempo atrás. Enol y cualquiera saben que estuve con Finnick en el escuadrón estrella. Si alguien atacaba a la viuda de Panem el gobierno actuaría rápido y contundente, con sus mejores hombres, pero no tendrían más opción que enviarme a mí. O al menos con eso contaban él y su hermano. Por eso en ninguno de los ataques salieron realmente heridas. No calcularon que los primeros hombres que contrataron pudieran morir a manos de Annie en lugar de salir bien librados de asustarla, pero eso aceleró las cosas.

La expresión de asco e incredulidad de Johanna se había ido endureciendo.

–Nos atacaron, te trajeron acá y atacaron de nuevo varias veces para obligarte a llevarnos a la casa segura –resumió la chica, evidentemente había entendido a dónde llevaba eso–. ¿De dónde sacaron las fotos de Finnick?

Gale desvió la mirada disgustado. Había preguntado al respecto en el interrogatorio. Enol lo había escupido antes de contarle todo con pelos y señales. Ya que no habían logrado matarlo sólo les quedaba la rabia para lanzarle a la cara cómo había seguido todo lo que habían planificado en su diseño, excepto al final.

–Un coleccionista de mucho dinero del Distrito 2. Ebaron las robó. Nadie se atrevió a denunciar que las había perdido, claro –terminó la frase con un deje de ironía y asco.

Johanna se levantó de la cama. Estaba demasiado alterada para continuar sentada. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

–¿Cómo los atrapaste?

–Siguiendo su juego. Entramos a la casa y alguien desde los autos encendió la sirena al escucharse la explosión. Salimos corriendo de ahí mientras un escuadrón cerraba el perímetro. Beete me confirmó que no existían recursos disponibles para activar desde más de cierta distancia una bomba. Además, aunque los hubiera, Enol y Ebaron querían ver su venganza. No podían estar lejos. No me equivoqué.

La chica asintió y por un momento Gale pensó que estaba impresionada.

–O sea que hiciste que te tiraran la montaña encima y dejaste al Distrito sin casa segura ya sabiendo quienes eran los atacantes –dijo finalmente–. Eres un idiota.

Gale estuvo a punto de reclamar que necesitaban evidencia y no solo conjeturas, pero no lo hizo: Johanna había dicho aquello con tono serio pero al mirarla se dio cuenta de que sonría.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Esa noche Annie quería hacer algo especial. Ni Gale ni Johanna se atrevieron a poner objeciones y no había razones para evitar una noche en la playa comiendo pescado fresco y disfrutando de la brisa marina.

Parecía haber aceptado la idea de que el peligro inmediato que las acosaba había pasado. Le alegraba la ausencia de vigilancia, el regreso a casa y poder pasear por la playa. Sin embargo, era muy consciente de la inminente marcha de Gale. Incluso más de lo que Johanna había anticipado.

Cuando Plutarch había avisado que se dirigía a Distrito 4 con un equipo para hacer una grabación sobre lo sucedido se había apresurado a decirles que se marcharía de inmediato. No tenía ganas de aparecer en ningún especial televisivo al respecto. Si era rápido podía marcharse antes de que los encargados de grabación coordinaran su presencia en el spot.

Annie lo había abrazado y luego había empezado con la frenética preparación de la noche de despedida en la playa. Johanna lo había visto largamente, con un destello de resentimiento en la mirada, mezclada con la aprobación de sus palabras de que no quisiera ser un títere más de Plutarch ante la cámara.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, aunque lo mejor fue ver a Annie corriendo y jugando con Fin en la arena y en el reventar de las olas en la orilla. Johanna se quedó sentada a su lado observándolos por un rato antes de hablar.

–Sé sincero con ella al despedirte –le recomendó–. Si no lo haces, lo sabrá.

Gale frunció el ceño.

–De acuerdo –masculló, aunque no se le ocurría en qué podría mentir en la despedida.

Johanna no pareció creer demasiado su respuesta.

–Necesitará su espacio para despedirse. Me llevaré a Finn a dormir.

Siempre estaba preocupada y pendiente de Annie aunque no hablara en esos términos. Tenía que admitir que era una arista de Johanna que nunca hubiera imaginado y le gustaba bastante.

Sonrió de medio lado.

–¿Y tú no vas a despedirte?

Johanna puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que le daba un golpe suave en el brazo y se levantaba sin decir nada. Se dirigió hacia la madre y el hijo para desaparecer con el menor rumbo a la casa poco después.

Annie corrió a sentarse al lado de Gale, agitada y sonriente.

–No me gusta que te vayas –dijo con sinceridad.

Gale no estaba seguro de si a él le gustaba. Haber resuelto el caso era bueno, aunque su resolución lo había inquietado profundamente. ¿Habría otros vengadores por allí en su búsqueda? Poder regresar a continuar con todo el trabajo que tenía era una buena noticia, pero la idea de dejar aquella pequeña familia tan extraña que formaban Annie, Johanna y Finn no le acababa de agradar.

–No me puedo quedar –respondió sin presionarse a resolver la duda.

–Lo sé… pero eso no hace que me guste –rebatió Annie con tranquilidad.

Estaba tranquila, parecía sentirse segura y feliz. ¿Era eso posible?

–Estarán bien –le aseguró Gale.

Annie sonrió y lo miró radiante, con el cabello alborotado por el viento.

–Sí, lo sé –repitió–. Pero te extrañaré. Y Johanna más. Le gustaba tener a alguien más que yo por acá.

Directa y sincera como pocas personas que Gale hubiera conocido. Le habría gustado prometerle que volvería a verlas, pero no podía asegurarlo. Recordó el consejo de Johanna: no debía mentirle.

Ella notó su indecisión.

–Cuando Finnick se iba solo prometía dos cosas: pensar en mí e intentar volver si era posible.

–¿Quieres que te prometa eso? –dijo tras pensarlo un momento. Sí, las extrañaría. No estaba seguro de querer volver a una casa donde lo habían hecho enfrentarse a sí mismo y sus demonios continuamente, pero les había tomado un cariño que no había esperado y no sería tan agradable marcharse. Desde la guerra no había vuelto a formar ningún tipo de lazos como aquellos.

Annie negó.

–No, de ti quiero algo diferente. –Gale la miró estupefacto y ella sonrió con calidez–. Promete que tratarás de sentirte bien.

Nada de promesas absurdas de felicidad o certezas. Aun así, realmente intentar sentirse bien no era tan sencillo.

Ella lo sabía y por eso le pedía la promesa. Dudó antes de intentar evadir la petición, pero la mirada de Annie no lo dejó eludirla.

No mentirle.

–Prometo intentarlo –masculló. Pero no podía prometer lograrlo.

Annie asintió.

–Tengo un regalo para ti –dijo entonces la chica con cierto tono de orgullo. Buscó en un bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó algo con cuidado para ponerlo con delicadeza sobre su mano.

Gale tardó un momento en identificarlo, pero la textura y la forma no era posible confundirlos. Era una concha de tamaño mediano, perfectamente completa y simétrica. Pasó un momento más antes de que se diera cuenta que había sido tratada y pintada.

Una concha de la habitación.

No supo qué decir pero no fue necesario. Annie le dio un beso en la mejilla, con ese cariño sincero y abierto que parecía rodearla a pesar de todos los horrores que había sufrido.

Luego se levantó y corrió hacia la casa dejándolo solo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Esa noche se quedó hasta tarde a la orilla del mar. Nunca había estado tan cerca y no volvería a estarlo probablemente en mucho tiempo. Tampoco había tenido nunca tanto tiempo para pensar. No en un caso, no en trabajo… sino en sí mismo.

Había llegado a una conclusión. Algo que sabía pero había rehuido todo ese tiempo. Una verdad dolorosa e inmutable.

Estaba roto.

Dañado. Tanto o más que sus dos protegidas durante esas semanas. Solo, sufriendo y hundido, sobreviviendo día a día porque el sentido de supervivencia era más fuerte que el dolor.

Sobrevivir era todo lo que quedaba. Pero incluso eso tenía un arte. Annie había sido una lección de cómo hacerlo.

Al regresar encontró la casa oscura y silenciosa. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente a primera hora que vio a Johanna de nuevo, cuando bajó a la sala ya con su maleta, listo para irse.

Estaba sentada a la mesa con una taza humeante de café y tenía otra al frente, como si lo estuviera esperando.

–Ya creía que en serio no te despedirías –comentó Gale dejando la maleta en el suelo.

–No suelo despedirme –admitió ella–. Me limito a irme.

Gale se podía identificar con eso. Tomó asiento sin preguntar nada más y dio un trago al líquido caliente y reconfortante. No sabía bien qué decir. Annie había sido una lección de sobrevivencia, pero Johanna había tenido un papel muy importante también.

–Plutarch y el ministerio de Defensa no tenían aún decidida la versión oficial que darían de lo sucedido –le comunicó tratando de mantenerse lo más profesional posible. No se le daban bien las situaciones como aquella–. No sé qué habrán decidido para cuando Plutarch llegue acá, pero…

Johanna lo interrumpió con un gesto de disgusto.

–Sabemos lidiar con Plutarch. Un Vigilante no deja de ser un Vigilante –dijo cortante. Gale asintió y guardó silencio tomando otro trago. Ella lo miró con suspicacia–. A ti por otro lado te atrapará eventualmente para hablar de todo esto, aunque le des esquinazo hoy.

–Eventualmente –repitió él. Tenía que pensar en su trabajo también. En su papel dentro del gobierno. Pero tenía que empezar por ver más allá. Por retomar lo que había dejado de lado. No podía reparar las cosas, pero podía evitar dañar lo que quedaba, o al menos intentarlo–. Voy a tomarme unos días. Tengo que ir a hablar con mi hermano mayor.

Lo había decidido la noche anterior. Notó que su declaración sorprendía un poco a Johanna aunque tampoco parecía creerle del todo.

–Tal vez no eres tan idiota como pareces –comentó.

Él no estaba tan seguro de eso. ¿Cuánto se había alejado de su familia? ¿Qué posibilidades había de que lo escuchara? ¿Qué tan capaz sería de hablarle de todo lo que era Capitolio, el gobierno, la guerra y sus pecados?

–Aún no sé qué voy a decirle –confesó.

Johanna sonrió para sí, como si su duda fuera ridícula. Curiosamente, no se sintió ofendido por ello. No viniendo de ella.

–Deja de preocuparte. Ya sabe que el mundo es una mierda sin necesidad de que se lo digas.

Sonrió aunque la declaración fuera dolorosa y terriblemente cierta. Tragó grueso antes de hacer la pregunta que lo había estado atormentando desde hacía más tiempo del que era capaz de admitir.

–¿Crees que las cosas mejoraron en algo? Después de la caída de Capitolio.

Johanna pareció pensarlo un momento. En parte lo tranquilizó ver que ella tampoco tenía una respuesta rápida y directa para esa pregunta.

–Las cosas cambiaron –dijo finalmente–. Pero hemos visto mucho para creer en cosas como un mundo mejor. En el fondo todo será siempre igual: tienes que luchar por ti para estar bien, es la única manera.

Sí. Era la única manera y ni siquiera eso aseguraba algún éxito. Las verdades amargas sentaban muy bien en la lengua de Johanna. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que la iba a echar en falta casi tanto como el cariño y comprensión analgésicos de Annie Cresta.

–Annie cree que vas a extrañar tenerme por aquí –dijo antes de pensar si era buena idea.

Johanna miró hacia las gradas del segundo piso. Se escuchaba ruido ya en el piso superior. Sus ojos brillaron con una mezcla de cariño e irritación muy particulares.

–No le hagas mucho caso, dicen que está loca –comentó con sarcasmo, aunque el inicio de una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

El pequeño Finn bajó las gradas corriendo y se le abrazó a las piernas. Annie, llegando tras él, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Johanna puso los ojos en blanco y terminó de tomarse de un trago su café. Dos mujeres heridas y dañadas por la guerra que lo habían hecho enfrentarse a sus propias heridas y daños.

Él no pertenecía con ellas, lo sabía. Le esperaba mucho trabajo y mucho dolor por su cuenta, lejos de allí. Cómo iba a extrañarlas.


End file.
